Love Is Sex or Sex Is Love
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: Semua orang bilang tubuhku ini maut, baiklah, tubuhku ini memang tidak ada bandingannya, sexy, kulit putih bersih mulus, dan juga, suaraku juga melengking indah, bahkan bisa memabukan siapapun yang mendengar suaraku, dan juga,,, Desahanku. ,KaiBaek, ChanBaek(broken),KrisHan , ChanSoo,,,
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS SEX or SEX IS LOVE  
****CHAP ONE**

**PAIRS: KaiBaek**

**Other: Chanbaek(broken) ChanSoo, KrisHan**

**Genre:?/ **

**Rate: M**

**AUTHOR: Ophiepy [ ~Ovay~ ]**

**LEIGH: Chapters**

**Warning: BOYS LOVE, so,,,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ**

.

.

BAEKHYUN POV

Semua orang bilang tubuhku ini maut, baiklah, tubuhku ini memang tidak ada bandingannya, sexy, kulit putih bersih mulus, dan juga, suaraku juga melengking indah, bahkan bisa memabukan siapapun yang mendengar suaraku, dan juga,,, Desahanku.

Aku berjalan sendiri memasuki sebuah club malam langgananku, aku adalah member VVIP di club Itu, siapa yang tidak mengenalku di club itu, ByunBekyun si penggoda iman, yah,, siapa yang tak tergoda melihat diriku yang hampir sebagian orang bilang mencapai kesempurnaan, si cantik baekki, itulah panggilanku,,,banyak yang menatap lapar ke arahku, tapi apa peduliku,,, mereka hanya ingin menjamahku. Hey,, dan aku bukan seorang pelacur,,, hanya saja,, aku PENGGILA SEX...

Kenapa aku menyukai Sex? Itu semua berawal saat aku berpacaran Dengan namja tinggi dan juga tampan bernama PARK CHANYEOL dan sekarang dia meninggalkanku begitu saja bagai sampah, cih.. Dia pikir dia siapa, lelaki hebat?... Aku bahkan lebih sempurna darinya,Aku saja yang bodoh telah mencintai namja brengsek sepertinya dan menyerahkan hidupku begitu saja padanya hingga kesuciankupun aku berikan, hampir setiap malam aku berakhir di atas ranjang bersamanya dengan bertelanjang bulat dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosku,aku mencintainya, tapi itu dulu sebelum dia meninggalkanku dengan namja lain, OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, ayolah apa kekuranganku? bahkan banyak namja di club ini yang menatap lapar ke arahku, dan sepertinya karna ulah park chanyeol itu aku jadi menggilai sex, menggilai sebuah sentuhan, namun tak sembarang orang bisa menyentuhku,aku bahkan kini membenci sebuah perasaan yang bernamakan Cinta, bagiku kini Cinta hanyalah sebuah permainan belaka, Cinta tak berperasaan hanya bermodalkan nafsu dan aku menyukai kata Cinta karna SEX,,dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan, aku BUKAN pelacur , hanya saja aku MENGGILAI Cinta karna sebuah SEX..

BAEKHYUN POV END

_  
NORMAL POV

"Sendiri,,,, ini jelas sangat amat membosankan, untuk apa coba appa dan eomma mengirimku kembali ke seol jika di jepang bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari seol, OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, ayolah , di jepang banyak yeoja dan namja sexy dan aku suka itu,"

seorang namja tampan kini tengah mendumel ria seorang diri di apartement barunya yang bahkan baru ia tinggali sehari ini, pasalnya, namja itu dikirim kembbali ke negara asalnya yaitu korea, karna tingkah lakunya atau bisa di bilang pergaulannya di jepang sangat buruk dengan kata lain TIDAK BAIK,

" Tidak ada vodka tidak ada wisky" ucapnya saat membuka lemari pendingin," kosong"

" Tidak ada yeoja maupun namja itu berarti tidak ada kenikmatan, " ia mendudukan dirinya kasar di sofa ruang tengah," arrghhhhh " teriaknya sambil menjambak_jambak rambutnya dan bibir sexynya yang bagai sebuah candu itu melengkung bertandakan ia sedang kesal "menyebalkan"

" Lebih baik aku mencari Club malam saja, mungkin di sekitar sini ada, dan mungkin aku bisa meluapkan kebosananku di sana,,, hahh,, yahh itu lebih baik sepertinya" dan sejurus kemudian namja tampan itu melesat keluar dari apartementnya, menggunakan mobil sport mewah warna putihnya memecah dinginnya malam menuju kesebuah club malam.

Sesampainya di club malam itu, namja tampan itu mendengus kecewa, pasalnya tak ada namja maupun yeoja yang dapat merebut perhatiannya, sepertinya namja itu bukkan namja sembarangan yang asal memilih pasangan bercintanya malam ini, terbukti banyak yang menggodanya dan menyentuhnya dan menawarkanya sex secara cuma_cuma namun namja itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menyingkirkan tangan_tangan nakal yang menyentuh dan menggerepenya. Menjijikan.

Banyak bisik_bisik dan teriakan histeris dari sebagian pengunjung cafe dan kebanyakan adalah yeoja, memandang takjub sosok tampan yang kini tengah meminum sebuah wisky di bar club malam itu,,

" Membosankan , apakah disini tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku" dengusnya entah pada siapa

" Kau belum melihat si penggoda iman di club ini bukan,? jadi tarik kembali ucapanmu sebelum kau melihatnya" timpal sang bartender yang mendengar ucapan namja tampan itu

" Begitukah?, sesempurna apakah sosoknya hingga ia di juluki penggoda iman?, dan apakah dia bisa menggoda imanku, iman seorang KIM JONGIN" ucap namja yang mengaku dirinya adalah kim jongin itu, seolah dirinya adalah mahluk yang paling sempurna,

Jika berkata sempurna , yah kim jongin pantas masuk dalam perhitungannya, wajah tampan kulit tannya yang sexy, abs yang dia miliki, dia juga terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat dan apa sih yang dia tidak punya, dan apa yang dia inginkan pasti akan dia dapatkan,dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan dan bibir sexynya yang akan membuat siapapun kecanduan walaupun hanya melihatnya saja bisa membuat imajinasi kita melayang jauh, sempurna bukan, sayang dia adalah namja Nakal yang suka dengan dunia malam, seperti pergi ke club malam bermain dengan yeoja maupun namja dan juga balapan liar.

" Lihatlah,, dia datang" ucap bartender itu menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Dengan dagunya,

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang sang bartender dan seketika ia tertegun ' sempurna' gumam jongin, saat melihat sesosok namja mungil dengan kulit putih mulus bersihnya tengah di kerumuni banyak namja namun pemuda cantik itu melenggang begitu saja melewati namja_namja itu dengan senyum menggodanya "menarik" gumam jongin lagi.

" Siapa namaya?"

" Dia biasa di panggil baekki disini"

" Dan jangan panggil aku Kim Jongin jika tidak bisa mendapatkan baekki malam ini,,, " jongin terus memandangi tubuh baekhyun tanpa berkedip sesekali ia menggosok dagunya saat menatap tubuh baekhyun, fantasinya mulai jauh ternyata hanya dengan memandang sosok cantik itu,

Jongin beranjak dari tenpat duduknya saat melihat baekhyun di colek_colek oleh namja lain , dan sepertinya baekhyun tidak menyukai namja yang dengan lancang mencolek tubuhnya itu

" Siapa kau bareani kurang ajar padaku eoh,,,,"  
" OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, ayolah baekki, untuk malam ini saja, kau mau yah menghabiskan malamu denganku?"

" Cih,,, kau tidak sebanding dengan levelku"

" Kau sombong sekali, apa yang kau minta?, harta, uang, rumah , atau mobil,, apapun akan kuberikan,, asal kau mau bersamaku,,," ucap lelaki itu sambil memegang pundak baekhyun , ani tepatnya meremas pundak baekhyun,, hampir saja lelaki tadi menjadi bulan_bulanan namja lainnya yang mengiginkan baekhyun sebelum jongin datang mengintrupsinya

" Ekhem,,maaf aku mengintrupsi acara kalian sepertinya kau salah orang jika harus menyerahkan semua hartamu untuk namja ini" tunjuk jongin pada baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya,

", kau lihat, dia tidak mau denganmu, dan apa yang kau lakukan itu hanya sia_sia, lebih baik kau cari seseorang yang mau menerimamu apa adanya,,," lanjut jongin dengan berkata sok bijak badahal sendirinya juga bejad, dengan memandang lelaki tadi dan baekhyun secara bergantian sebelum jongin kembali ketempat duduknya di Bar club itu.

Baekhyun tertegun, baru kali ini ada namja yang mengacuhkannya dan terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik padanya "namja yang menarik, siapa dia, aku baru melihatnya di club ini" batinnya

Jongin terlihat meneguk kembali minuman di gelasnya tak menghiraukan yeoja_yeoja yang mencuri pandang padanya , ia hanya melempar senyum terbaiknya membuat yeoja_yeoja itu berteriak histeris, dan di arah lain juga tepat dimana baekhyun berada obrolan_obrolan tentang sosok cantik baekhyunpun mulai terdengar masuk di telinga jongin

" Apa yang kau lakukan tadi" tanya bartender yang sebelumnya melayani jongin itu heran.

"Hanya sedikit mencari perhatian" ucapnya santai sambil meneguk minumannya

" Bukankah dari semenjak kau memasuki bar ini kau sudah mencuri perhatian pengunjung disini"

" Ani,, yang aku inginkan adalah perhatian dia, baekki itu"

" Ohh ,, lihatlah,, dia menuju kemari"

" Siapa?" Tanya kai cuek

" Baekki, baekki menuju kemari,, OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, lihatlah, bukankah dia begitu sexy"

" Biarkan saja dia" jawab kai berlagak cuek padahal hatinya berteriak senang ' rencanaku berhasil'

_  
BAEKHYUN POV

Aku sendiri malam ini, tak ada namja yang mampu menarik minatku untuk bermain sex dengannya  
Namun aku menemukan ada yang berbeda di club malam ini, sosok namja yang tengah duduk di ujung bar sanah, ' tampan ' gumamku.

Aku melewatinya begitu saja dan dia tak melirikku sama sekali, Hell,,, ini pertama kali ada orang yang tak menoleh ke arahku, namun saat aku di goda oleh namja aneh itu tak kusangka dia datang dan menghancurkan permainanku, yah,, aku suka ada lelaki bodoh yang mengiginkanku sampai rela berkorban segalanya. Aku tidak peduli jika namja gila itu jatuh miskin karenaku.

" Ekhem,,maaf aku mengintrupsi acara kalian sepertinya kau salah orang jika harus menyerahkan semua hartamu untuk namja ini, kau lihat, dia tidak mau denganmu, dan apa yang kau lakukan itu hanya sia_sia, lebih baik kau cari seseorang yang mau menerimamu apa adanya,,,"

Dan dengan segala keyakinanya dia mengatakan itu di hadapanku dan namja bodoh itu, sungguh , namja ini telah sukses merebut perhatianku, aku tertarik padanya, kulitnya yang tan bibir sexynya,wajah Tampannya , aku tak menyangka ada namja setampan ini selain park chanyeol brengsek itu dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan tangan kekarnya itu menyentuh tubuhku,, Ohh GOd, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gila,,namun yang dia lakukan malah meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju bar itu, meminum kembali minumannya,dan melanjutkan kembali obrollannya dengan sang bartender,dia mengacuhkan diriku, ini tidak bisa di biarkan

Dan dengan percaya dirinya aku menghampirinya,menghiraukan namja lainnya yang merajuk menginginkanku, masa iya namja penggoda iman sepertiku tak bisa merebut perhatiannya ,, itu mustahil, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya, Aku ingin dia Malam ini.

Bruuuk

Dengan tampa permisi aku duduk di atas meja di hadapannya, dia langsung menatap wajahku " OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, tampannya" batinku,  
Aku langsung mencondongkan tubuhku dan menarik kerah kemeja yang ia gunakan sehingga wajah kami kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja

" Aku panas, panas pa-nas bahkan sangat panas,, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku" ucapku seduktif di hadapannya,dan memainkan tangan mungilku di dada bidangnya yang terekspos karna ia tak mengancingkan 2 kancing kemeja atasnya. kulihat ia menyungingkan senyuman meremehkan  
"benarkah,bahkan sekarang kau sendiri yang menyentuhku" jawabnya membuatku geram , kutarik kembali kerah bajunya sehingga ia bangkit dari duduknya, kurapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhnya. Menempelkan dada kami dan melingkarkan sebelah tanganku di leher jenjangnya, ia menunduk menatapku karna posisiku masih duduk di atas meja,, mata iti seolah menenggelamkanku,

" Siapa namamu, aku baru melihatmu di club ini?" Tanyaku. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangkat tubuhku begitu saja dari atas meja ke kursi yang dia duduki tadi, oOo°˚°˚OOo seringan itukah tubuhku sehingga ia dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuhku

" Panggil aku KAI dalam desahanmu malam ini sayang"

TBC

Holaaaalaalaaa Ovay Cuma repost jah ni ff hehe,,, belum end ko masih tbc,,, wkwk yang udah baca , baca lagi g papa dong hihihi


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IS SEX or SEX IS LOVE**

_Warning Crack Pairs NC_  
_Chapter 2_  
_Kai_Baek_  
_Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_

.  
NO PLAGIAT  
NO FLAM  
NO COPAS

.

HAPPY READING N' NO BASH  
.

" Panggil aku KAI dalam desahanmu malam ini sayang" ucap jongin seduktif sambil menjilat cuping kanan milik baekhyun, membuat sebuah lenguhan indah mengalun dari bibir mungil itu, jongin menyeringai.

" Kau menyukainya,,,?" tanyanya sambil mengelus leher baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit itu, 'indah' batin jongin

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memainkan jari_jari nakalnya di wajah jongin tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh namja tampan di hadapannya itu, tanpa baekhyun jawabpun namja tampan berkulit tan itu pasti tahu, jika baekhyun menyukainya, karna dia SANGAT menyukai sebuah sentuha

Baekhyun menatap balik mata jongin sambil memainkan tangannya di kelopak mata itu,  
"apa kau sedang menggoda ku ,, eummmh,,, Kai" bibirnya mengeluarkan suara seseduktif mungkin dan se_sexy mungkin di telinga kai dan jangan lupakan tangan nakal baekhyun yang terus bermain di sekitar wajah menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan halus itu  
"mata ini...dialah awal masalah kenakalan antara kau dan aku"ucap baekhyun, kemudian tangan nakalnya beralih menyentuh bibir jongin "apakah ini manis?" Tanya baekhyun saat menyentuh bibir sexy itu

" Apa kau ingin mencobanya?"Bukannya menjawab jongin malah balik melempar pertanyaan yang membuat senyum baekhyun semakin merekah,yah baekhyun sangat ingin mencicipinya.

Jongin hendak menyerang bibir mungil itu, namun si cantik baekhyun malah memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menarik wajah jongin kedalam pelukannya menenggelamkan wajahnya di sekitar dada"tidak secepat itu sayang" ucap baekhyun dengan desahan di telinga jongin, jongin menyeringai , namja cantik ini ingin sedikit bermain_main rupanya

"Kau Nakal, dan aku menyukainya" baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah jongin dengan tatapan innocent_nya, OHH GOD namja ini benar_benar manis, ingin sekali rasanya jongin menyentuh tubuh namja menggemaskan dihadapannya itu sekaarang juga

"Kau tahu, aku memang nakal,,, dan semua orang di tempat ini tau itu..."

"Kau akan jadi milikku malam ini "

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku melihat matamu,indah ,dan aku menyukainya" jongin mengecup kedua mata baekhyun dengan lembutnya untuk memulai aksinya, baekhyun tersenyum

"Sekarang aku disini, di hadapanmu,tak ada yang berani menyentuhmu,kecuali aku"baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus dada jongin.

"dan sedikit demi sedikit,,,," tangan jongin mulai menjelajahi wajah cantik baekhyun, baekhyun gemas dan merinding secara bersamaan akibat sentuhan jongin di sekitar wajahnya dan turun kelehernya, seketika wajah baekhyun berubah tatapannyapun sayu, sepertinya sentuhan jongin sukses membuat baekhyun

"Semakin aku jauh menyentuhmu,,"jongin menghentikan kegiatan nakal tangannya sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali menatap mata baekkyun yang terlihat tengah menahan hasrat itu

" Aku mengiginkanmu lebih,lebih,,dan le_bih" lanjut jongin, dengan tidak sabaran baekhyun langsung menarik wajah jongin dan meraup bibir sexy yang sangat menggoda hasratnya itu, tangan mungilnya ia lingkarkan di leher jongin, jongin balik membalas ciuman itu, tangan kekarnya ia lingkarkan erat di pinggang baekhyun, memperdalam ciuman satu sama lain. Banyak yang menatap iri dan kagum kepada mereka berdua, keduanya sama_sama pusat perhatian di club malam itu, bagaimana mereka yang melihatnya tidak iri coba,

Ciuman itu semakin panas baekhyun menagkup kedua pipi jongin membuat ciuman itu semakin menjadi lebih panas dan gila dari sebelumnya, tangan nakal jongin mulai masuk menerobos pakaian baekhyun, wajah mereka berputar kekiri dan kanan, baekhyun menggiring jongin untuk duduk kembali tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam pangkuannya dan kembali menggerepe tubuh itu di muka mereka berdua sama_sama nakal dan bernafsu tinggi,ck  
seolah_olah tak membutuhkan oksigen ciuman itu terus berlanjut, sepertinya tak ada yang ingin melepasnya satu sama lain,

"Ekhem,, maaf, aku rasa kalian memerlukan kamar" intrupsi seorang bartender yang berbincang dengan jongin tadi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci di hadapan jongin dan baekhyun,

Dengan sangat menyesal mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, jongin memandang namja itu dengan pandangan malas ' menganggu saja' pikirnya

Sedangkan baekhyun malah tersenyum sambil mengambil kunci di tangan bartender tersebut "gomawo Kris,, kau yang terbaik" dan menyeret jongin untuk mengikutinya, namja yang di panggil kris tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat namja berkulit tan yang baekhyun geret itu kembali meraup bibir baekhyun dalam perjalananya menuju ke sebuah kamar dan baekhyun menikmatinya

_

BRUUUUK

"Yakk kau kasar sekali baekki" erang jongin saat baekhyun mendorongnya kasar ke arah ranjang, baekhyun mengunci pintunya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang dengan langkah yang benar_benar mengoda, ia membuka sedikit demi sedikit kancing bajunya membuat jongin mau_tak mau harus menelan air liurnya kasar.

Gluuuup

" Kau mau?,,,, kau sudah tidak sabar?" goda baekhyun sambil perlahan merangkak di atas ranjang menghampiri jongin yang tak berkedip memandangnya.

"kau membuang waktuku cantik" dengan itu jongin langsung menarik tubuh baekhyun dan menindihnya, baekhyun sih senyum_senyum saja karna memang ini yang dia mau.

"Kai bagaimana kalau kita bercinta di situ saja" baekhyun melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka

" Kau ingin sedikit bermain_main sayang?" Tanya kai

" Yah,,, " dengan menganggukan kepalanya imut baekhyun mengiyakan dan mengecup bibir jongin sekilas

" Baiklah,, kau yang meminta sayang" Dengan cekatan jongin memposisikan baekhyun di atas sofa yang lumayan besar itu,sementara mata mereka masih terus bertatapan dan bibir yang saling berpaut..

Byuuuuurrrr

" Yahh apa yang kau lakaukan Kai" teriak baekhyun, kaget sambil mengusap wajahnya, iyahh, bagaimana tidak kaget, tiba_tiba saja jongin menyiramnya tubuhnya dengan sebotol wisky yang sudah tersedia di meja tak jauh dari posisi mereka, jongin menyeringai  
" Bukankah kau Ingin bermain_main denganku sayang?" Baekhyun menatap jongin tajam tak mengerti maksud namja tan di jadapannya itu

"itu adalah caraku agar membuatmu terlihat semakin sexy, jika kau tak menngerti, kau hanya tinggal menikmatinya saja baekki"

" Akhhh" baekhyun melengguh hebat saak jongin mulai menjilati setiap tetes alkohol yang mengalir di ujung rambut dan tubuhnya itu,

Sreeeeeekk

Jongin menyobek paksa baju baekhyun yang setengah terbuka itu,hingga menampilkan kulit putih mulus tanpa noda milik baekhyun, jongin berdecak kagum,

" Kau yang terbaik" dan kembali jongin menyerang tubuh baekhyun tepat di bagian nipplenya, menghisap kuat nipple menggoda itu hingga tubuh baekhyun menggelinjang tak kuat menahan hasratnya'permainan yang bagus dan aku suka' batin baekhyun, dan semakin menarik kepala jongin menenggelamkannya di dada seolah menyuruhnya untuk menghisapnya lebih dan lebih

" akhhh,, hmmm" mulut baekhyunpun tak hentinya mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan sexy yang membuat jongin semakin gencar dengan kegiatannya menghisap nipple menggoda milik baekhyun itu.

Mata doe Hezel itu menatap sayu manik kelam yang sudah terpengaruh alkohol yang memabukkannya. Doe hezel itu seakan berkata," jebbal lakukan..aku sudah tidak kuat" namun mata kelam itupun seakan berteriak, " aku masih ingin sedikit bermain_main dengan tubuh indahmu ini"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal menatap jongin, sepertinya namja tan itu serius dengan ucapannya untuk bermain_main terlebih dahulu, ohh ayolah baekhyun sudah tidak tahan, dan dengan nafsu yang membuncah baekhyun kembali menarik kepala jongin  
Baekhyun menyerang cherry sexy dihadapannya dengan ganas. Jongin tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menikmati hasil olahannya yang sukses, dalam artian sukses membuat baekhyun tersulut nafsu dan menyerangnya terlebih dahuluu.

Tubuhnya tak sedikitpun menolak sensasi bibir mungil itu disaat lidahnya menari-nari didalam rongga mulutnya,

"Mmhhh, aaahhh..." Desah merdu bibir baekhyun itu semakin menaikkan birahi sang babybear yang setengah mabuk. Dan entah kapan, tangan terlatih baekhyun membuka seluruh kancing depan kemeja tipis yang jongin kenakan.

Pluuup

"buka ,,, jebal,,,buka bajumu...aku tidak mau bertelanjang sendiri?"Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dengan tampang innocent_nya, membuat jongin berfikir sejenak, kenapa tampang innocenta seperti dia bisa memiliki sifat seperti seorang namja murahan, sungguh tak sebanding dengan tampang, bisa di bilang, tampang bocahnya menutupi sisi kelamnya.

Baekhyun kembali di buat kesal karna jongin hanya diam saja tak menanggapi ucapannya

Baekhyun menyeringai ide jahil melintas di hadapannya

Byuuuurrr

Baekhyun ikut_ikutan menyiram kai dengan sebotol wisky " KAU,,," teriak jongin terputus oleh ucapan baekhyun

" Yahh, aku meng-copy perbuatanmu, karna kau tak juga membuka bajumu!"

" Cih, kau benar_benar tidak sabar eoh" jongin berdecih dan langsung menerjang tubuh baekhyun, jongin melempar sembarang kemejanya yang basah, manik indah baekhyun menatap takjub tubuh atletis berkulit tan di hadapannya itu, bibir mungil itu menganagga takjub

" Kau terpesona,,,? Kau menginginkannya,,? " Tanpa sadar baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya " jebbal " lirih baekhyun, membuat jongin menyeringai

" Baiklah kita mulai permainan yang Sesungguhnya cantik"

"Ahh Kai_ya,hmmmmhh akhhhh" desah baekhyun saat tangan kai langsung meremas juniornya

"Kai, tidak leluasa seperti ini...bukacelanaku"dengan tidak tau malunya baekhyun menyuruh jongin untuk membuka celananya yang mulai sesak itu, dan jongin tentu saja tidak menolak. Malah ia senang.

Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain menelan saliva masing-masing saat melihat pemandangan didepan mata mereka saat ini. Jongin dan baekhyun yang sudah dalam keadaan Naked tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tubuh putih bak porselen milik baekhyun begitu kontras saat berdempetan dengan kulit tan jongin yang sangat mencerminkan ke manly-an namja tampan tersebut.

"Ahhhh...ssshhhh kai-ieh,moorehh aahhh..morhh." Racau baekhyun saambil menjambak rambut jongin yang kini tengah mengulum menghisap dan dan menusuk junior baekhyun dengan lidahnya, tubuh baekhyun serasa melayang, ini yang dia inginkan inilah sentuhan yang baekhyun suka, LOVE is SEX batin baekhyun. Tubuhnya mengelinjang saat sensasi aneh menggelitiki tubuhnya, yah sepertinya ia akan mencapai puncak

" Kai_ie moreh akhh more" racau baekhyun sambil memaling_malingkan wajahnya ke kanan_dan tidak karuan rupanya

" Ck tidak sabaran,,," decih jongin  
Kai semakin mempercepat kulumannya di junior baekhyun, ia hisap_hisap dan gigit kecil junior baekhyun yang sudah memerah itu, mulut mungil itu semakin meracau saja dan jongin semakin bersemangat

" Akhh,, akhh moreh,, akhhh hmmmmmm kaihhh sedikith,, akhh akhh akhh"

Brakkkk

Dan suara pintu yang di dobrak paksa itu menghentikan kegiatan jongin dan baekhyun,

jongin menatap kearah pintu dengan masih mengulum junior milik baekhyun di dalam mulutnya, sedangkan baekhyun hanya memandang kesal pelaku pendobrakan itu karna telah menghancurkan momentnya" menganaaggu saja, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi" batin baekhyun kesal.

" Kau,,, keluarkan benda itu sekarang juga aku harus segera merapihkan baekki" teriak namja yang mendobrak pintu tadi kepada jongin, dan dengan tampang bodohnya ia hanya menuruti saja tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Kau menganggu Saja kris,,,padahal tinggal sedikit la,," celetukan tak suka dari baekhyun terputus oleh ocehan kris bartender sekaligus pemilik club malam itu

" Yah dan sebentar lagi juga hyung mu akan tiba disini, bisa mati kau dan aku di tangannya nanti pabbo.."

" MWO hyung pulang,,," dan baekhyunpun hanya pasrah saja diseret kris kedalam kamar mandi

Jongin menggerutu sambil memakai celananya " sungguh kegiatanya yang tadi itu nanggung sekali, bahkan baekhyun belum memanjakannya sama sekali permainan belum setengah kris datang merusak semuanya, hancur sudah rencananya , tidak akan ada desahan dengen menyebut nama KAI malam ini, sesal jongin.

CLEKK

" Baekki apa kau ada disini"suara lembut seseorang memasuki kamar itu sontak membuat jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, untung jongin sudah memakai celananya, yah walau hanya celananya saja yang penting dia tidak NAKED.

DEG

" KAU,,,," teriak mereka berdua bersamaan dengan tatapan mata saling tak percaya Satu sama lain.

TBC

Maksihhhhhh banyakkk yang udah pada kasih reviewnya

Ternyata reviewnya lubanyak juga,,, next chap Ovay lanjut kilatt dehh,,,,,, #Bowww


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IS SEX or SEX IS LOVE**

**_Warning Crack Pairs NC_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Kai_Baek_**

**_Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**NO FLAM**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING N' NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**~Ovay~**

Jongin menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, dia,,,namja yang dulu mengisi hatinya, namja yang hampir membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namja cantik yang dulu sangat berharga melebihi apapun, namja yang mengenalkannya dengan cinta dan juga sakit secara bersamaan , namja itu,,,

" Lu_Luhan" kai tergagap, jujur ia tidak ingin bertemu namja cantik yang sudah mengecewakannya itu,ia belum siap jika harus bertatap langsung dengan sosok cantik di hadapannya itu, ia masih kecewa, ia marah namun disinilah ia di pertemukan kembali, mimik wajah jongin sangat menggambarkan ketidaksukaanya saat berbanding terbalik dengan jongin, luhan malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang dulu sangat jongin kagumi dan sukai, namun itu dulu.

" Kim jongin, kaukah itu? Benarkah itu kau jonginie,,,"

Jongin berdecih tak suka dan segera menyambar kemejanya yang basah itu, melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan dimana namja cantik bernama luhan itu berada

" Tunggu,,kau mau kemana" luhan mencekal tangan jongin

" Kita harus bicara, biar ku jelaskan"

" Tidak perlu, dan Lepaskkan tanganku" jongin berucap sangat dingin bahkan sepertinya ia tak sudi menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya itu

" Jebbal,,"

" Lepas"

" Jonginie"

" Apa kau tulli eoh,, aku bilang lepas" jongin membentak luhan keras membuat namja cantik itu terkesiap dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan jongin

"Jo_jonginie"

" mianhe" sesal luhan, ia menunduk

" Tak ada gunanya meminta maaf, aku tak butuh maaf mu" jongin hendak membuka knop pintu itu namun tangannya terhenti di udara dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, keluarlah kris dan baekhyun dari dalamnya , mata jongin kembali di kejutkan oleh penampilan baekhyun yang sekarang

" Ahh hyung, gomawo, kau memang yang terbaik hyung, kau selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan,,," ucap baekhyun sambil merapikan bajunya

Jongin tak berkedip sama sekkali memandang tampilan baekhyun"apa ini benar baekki namja cantik yang Nakal itu? Apakah dia namja cantik yang kusentuh tadi?, jinjja dia berbeda sekali'' pikirnya

Bagaimana tidak terkejut baekki namja sexy centil nan nakal di club malam itu namja penggoda iman. Si cantik baekki dalam sekejap di sulap menjadi byun baekhyun si NERDY, dengan kaca mata tebal, rambut lurus lemes berponi dan kemeja yang dimasukan kedalam celana kodoknya, ohh sepertinya kepala jongin pening mendadak, kemana perginya baekki yang sexy dengan rambut acak_acakannya itu ? Kenapa sekarang malah si NERDY yang ada di hadapannya, bukan namja cantik nan nakal yang menggoda imannya itu.

" Itulah gunanya kakak ipar byun baekhyun" ucap kris sambil merapikan poni baekhyun

Lagi_lagi jongin seperti berfikir ' byun baekhyun dan byun luhan, apakah mereka bersaudara? Apakah hyung yang di maksud baekki itu luhan?" Beribu pertanyaan bersarang di otak jongin

" Baekkie,," teriak luhan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar_lebar

" Ah,,, hyung aku merindukanmu" dan tubuh mungil baekhyunpun lengsung menerjang tubuh luhan dan merekapun berpelukan untuk melepas rindu mungin,

Dan dengan itu pula terjawab sudah pertanyaan_pertanyaan yang bersarang di otak jongin 'ternyata benar mereka bersaudara'dan jongin kecewa akan hal itu.

" Ekhem Apa kau tak merindukanku changi"intrupsi kris menyadarkan moment luhan dan baekhyun

" Ah yeobo,, aku juga merindukanmu" luhan langsung beralih memeluk kris

DEG

Rasanya jantung jongin sangat sesak saat mendengar luhan memanggil kris dengan sebutan yeobo ' mungkinkah' batin jongin, namun pikiran_pikiran tidak mengenakan itu ia buang jauh_jauh tak ingin ambil pusing, cukup tau saja. yang jelas Luhan sudah membohonginya, dan sangat mengecewakan.

Jongin keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa bersuara namun baekhyun sempat melihatnya dan pandangannya langsung sayu'maaf aku belum sempat menyentuhmu, aku janji jika ada lain kali aku akan melakukannya ' batin baekhyun menatap kepergian jongin, dasar nakal.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya mengingat ia tadi sempat berdebat kecil dengan jongin" dimana jongin?" Tanya luhan saat dilihatnya jongin sudah tidak ada di tempat

Kris memeluk pinggang luhan" jongin siapa?" Tanyanya

" Namja yang tadi ada disini"

" OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, dia tamu baru Di club Kita sayang" jawab kris enteng, karna memang dia tidak tahu apa_apa.

Namun luhan mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana bisa jongin ada di kamar yang sama dengan baehyun dan kris , luhan tau betul namja seperti apa jongin itu, jujur hati luhan saat ini takut jika baekkinya yang polos itu tersentuh oleh seorang kim jongin (padahal mah sudah ' )

" Kris, baekki,kalian tidak menutupi sesuatu dariku bukan?" Selidik luhan membuat baekhyun gelagapan karna luhan tidak tahu kelakuan adiknya selama ini, luhan terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis hotelnya di negara tirai bambu negara asalnya itu dan juga harus rela berpisah jarak dengan suaminya kRis karna kris lebih memilih menjalankan bisnisnya di korea. , sedangkan seorang byunbaekhyun, jelas ia lebih memilih ikut kris. karna dengan kris ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun dengan sarat saat luhan datang jadilah kembali baekhyun yang NERDY,luhan hanya tahu adiknya itu masih polos dan perlu di awasi. Padahalmah kelakuan adiknya bejad banget sama kaya jongin 1-2. XD

Dan jika kalian tanya kemana kedua orang tuanya pergi, dan jawabannya adalah ke langit, yah kedua orang tua baekhyun dan luhan meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan dan karna hal itu pula luhan meninggalkan jongin yang pada saat itu berstatus sebagai namjachingunya,

" Ahh lu , tadi baekhyun membantuku mengantar minuman untuk namja tadi, namun baekhyun ceroboh ia menumpahkan minumannya sehingga membuat dirinya sediri dan namja tadi basah" kilah kris membela adik ipar tersayangnya itu,

baekhyun terlihat mengedipkan sebelah matanya'alasan yang bagus'

kemudian kris mengacungkan jempolnya'rahasiamu aman di tanganku'

baekhyun tersenyum menatap kris seolah berkata' kau yang terbaik hyung'

" Ohh begitu, baiklah, aku kira kau mengenalnya baekki"

" Ani" jawan baekhyun kilat

" Apa kau mengenalnya sayang?" Kini giliran kris yang bertanya ,luhan terdiam sejenak menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum menghembuskanya secara perlahan " dulu" jawabnya.

KAI POV

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus di pertemukan lagi dengannya, dengan namja yang sangat ku benci itu,.

Apakah dunia ini sempit hingga aku dipertemukan lagi dengannya melalui adikny bernama byun baekhyun itu.

Namun kenapa mereka berdua berbeda?, baekki lebih agresif di bandingkan luhan, dan kenapa baekki merubah penampilannya di hadapan luhann apakkah baekkhyun bermuka dua dan memilih menutupi sifat aslinya itu di hadapan luhan, ck mereka berdua sama_sama penipu ternyata,

_FLASSBACK_

_"Ini tidak benar bukan? Jawab aku ini tidak benar kan appa,,luhanie tidak mungkin setega itu hiks" isak jongin sambil meremass dan menatap nanar gulungan kertas berwarna merah maroon di tangannya itu._

_" Ini nyata nak, lupakan dia,,, karna itu sudah menjadi pilihannya,,," jawab appa jongin sambil mengusap pundak anaknyaa itu mencoba menenangkan._

_jongin terduduk lemas dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi kedua matanya itu._

_"Kau,, kau tega lu hiks"_

_" Kenapa kau memilih menikah dengan namja lain dari pada dengan kekasihmu sendiri"_

_"Untuk apa kau berpacaran denganku jika pada akhirnya kau,,, hiks "jongin tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya , hatinya sudah sangat sakit, hancur sudah impiaannya untuk hidup bersama luhan._

_" Apa kau tak mau menunggu sampai aku lulus hiks," jongin kembali membuka gulungan kertas itu dan menatap sekali lagi nama yang tertera di dalamnya, air mata terus mengaliri kedua pipi tirusnya itu_

_BYUN LUHAN dan WU YI FAN_

_Itulah nama yang jongin pandangi saat itu._

_"BRENGSEK, KAU MENGHIYANATIKU BYUN LUHAN KAU MENIPUKU DENGAN CINTA PALSUMU" teriak jongin dan mulai menghancurkkan benda appapun yang ada di sekitarnya, appanya dan para maid di rumah itu mencoba menenagkan amukan jongin dan berhasil setelah salah seorang maidnya membekapnya dengan obat bius._

_Berakhirlah jongin di kamarnya, setelah kejadian itu jongin mengurung diri di kamar bahkkan dia sempat mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menyayat urat nadinya, bODoh bukan, namun setelah satu tahun berlalu jongin kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya, bangkit dengan cara yang salah yang malah menjerumuskannya di dunia kenistaan yang sering di sebut dengan surga dunia._

_FLASBACK OFF_

Bodoh,kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian dulu yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk di ingat.

Luhan bahkan tak pantas berada dalam pikiranku, namun, adiknya baekhyun itu,, kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat menyukai matanya, sentuhannya dan ohh kenakalan_kenakalannya saat menyentuhku itu, aku menyukai caranya bercinta, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika tadi kegiatan kita tidak terganggu oleh namja bernama KRis yang luhan panggil yeobo itu, cih menjijikan, lebih baik aku memikirkan baekhyun dari pada luhan,

Ohh bukankah dari tadi aku menyebut_nyebut nama baekhyun apakah itu boleh di sebut bahwa aku memikirkannya?,

ayolah kim jongin apa kau sudah gila oleh anak dari keluarga byun itu, lebih baik kau melupakan mereka, yahh lebih baik aku melupakan mereka dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak malam ini untuk menyambut kampus baru esok hari, berdoa sebelum tidurmu bahwa di kampusmu nanti terdapat banyak yeoja dan namja nakal seperti dirimu, yah setidaknya dengan memiliki pemikiran seperti itu otakkmu kembali segar kim jongin.

Ahh rupanya aku banyak berhayal malam ini. Lebih baik aku tidur.

KAI POV END.

" Semoga harimu menyenangkan baekhyun_ah" teriak luhan dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya, sebagai adik yang baik baekhyunpun melakukan hal yang sama dengan hyungnya itu, namun setelah mobil luhan dan kris pergi seketika senyuman innocent di bibir mungilnya itu luntur sekejap dan di tekuk.

" Hell,, aku tidak bisa main ke club kris lagi dan akan mengurung diri di rumah selama Luhan hyung ada di sini,, berperan sebagai namja polos dan menuruti kemauan luhan hyung, ayolahh byun baekhyun kau bukan anak kecil lagi" gerutu baekhyun sembari melangkahkan kaki mungilnya di pekarangan kampus.

" Aku pasti akan sangat amat kehausan,"

' _yah kehausan akan sebuah Sex,_'batinnya

" Dengan tampang nerd ku seperti ini orang_orang mana tau penyakitku yang menggilai sebuah SEX'' dan baekhyunpun hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar menyadari harinya akan sangat membosankan, tanpa club malam,tanpa minuman keras dan tanpa sebuah sentuhan hanya bertemankan buku buku pelajaran dan juga catatan, membosankan, HELL ,,,yah.

"Kenapa luhan hyung harus kembali ke seoul jika dia merindukan suaminya lebih baik bawa saja si tiang itu kembali ke beijing dan biarkan aku sendiri disini, yah itu lebih baik sepertiny" seperti orang bodoh baekhyun hanya bermonolog ria di koridor menuju kelasnya itu.

"Apa itu" baekhyun sedikit menurunkan kaca mata tebalnya yang Menurutnya sangat menganggu, melihat teman_temanya berkerumul di sebuah ruang kelas

" Yah,, apa kalian kurang kerjaan berteriak_riak tak jelas seperti itu" celetuknya membuat salah seorang yang mendengarnya memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka

" Bukan urusanmu Culun, lagipula apa pedulimu dengan lingkungan sekitar dan tampannya namja pindahan itu , kau hanya bergelut dengan buku dan kacamata tebalmu, kau mana mungkin menyukai seseorang selain buku2 tebalmu itu"

' Orang ini belum tahu siapa aku berani berkata seperti itu,,,jika aku perlihatkan sosokku yang sebenarnya aku jamin kau akn bertekuk lutut padaku' batin baekhyun dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali langkahnya

" Yahhh Kai kau sangat Tampan dan juga sexy"

DEG

Langkah baekhyun terhenti 'kai,aku Seperti pernah mengucapkan nama itu sebelumnya

" Aku mau jadi selingkuhanmu"

'Apa_apaan mereka itu' baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya

"Kim jongin,, kyaaaaa namjaku"

Baekhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya mengingat kejadian semalam, dan baerlari menerobos kerumunan massa itu,

'kim jongin! Mungkinkah Kai yang di maksud orang yang sama,semoga'

"KAAAI,,,," teriak baekhyun setelah sukses menerobos kerumunan itu , matanya berbinar, ternyataa kim jongin yang di maksud dan KAi yang di teriaki tadi adalah kai_nYa yang semalam menyentuhnya.

Jongin yang semula hanya bermain dengan phonselnya itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang semalaman tadi menganggu otaknya.

'Dia'batin jongin saat manik kelamnya menangkap sosok namja NERDY di ambang pintu dengan senyum bahagianya,

" Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, maaf yang semalam aku belum sempat men,,"

" Siapa kau" ucap jongin dingin membuat baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya,

Tubuh baekhyun serasa lemas ' mungkinkah kai melupakan yang semalam' miris baekhyun

" Pergi dariku, aku tak mengenalmu,," ucap jongin dan sambil memasangkan earphone di kedua telinganya

"YaHhhhhh" teriak baekhyun di hadapan jongin namun apa peduli jongin, dia sudah berjanji tak akan lagi berurusan dengan anak dari keluarga BYUN, cukup luhan yang menghancurkan hidupnya, jongin tak ingin lagi terjebak oleh anak dengan wajah innocent di hadapannya itu.

BAEKHYUN POV

Kenapa kai berubah 100° dari yang semalam,dia semakin dingin dan cuek, jelas_jelas dia melihat perubahan tampilanku semalam dan dia juga sempat menatapku, kenapa bisa dia bilang tidak mengenalku dengan tampilan NERDku sekarang, apa orang culun tidak boleh di pandang istiwewa, apa orang culun tidak boleh mengaggumkan,apa orang culun tidak pantas di ingat dan kenapa juga luhan hyung lebih suka penampilkanku yang seperti ini, luhan hyung memang menyebalkan.

Kubuka kaca mata menyebalkan itu, kubasuh wajahku untuk menyegarkan diri dan merilekskan pikiranku,kai namja itu memang membuatku pusing dalam sekejap pertemuan kita,

" Setidaknya dengan tampang nerdy di kampus kau menyandang predikat terbaik dalam akademikmu di kampus byun baekhyun "ucapku menyemangati diriku, memasangkan kembali kacamata menyebalkan itu dan melangkah keluar toilet

Namun saat aku hendak membuka knop pintu toilet seseorang terlebih dahulu membukanya dan membuatku sedikit terhuyung

" OMOO" teriakku saat orang itu malah menyeretku kedalam bilik toilet, hampir saja aku mengigit tangannya yang membekap mulutku namun sebelum hal itu terjadi. Aku di kejutkan saat tahu siapa pelaku penyeretan dan pembekapan paksa itu, aku terdiam tak bergeming, lagi_lagi,, aku dapat melihat manik kelam itu, lagi_lagi aku bersentuhan dengannya ternyata kata lain kali memang ada untuk kita ,, aku dan dia berpelukan kembali dalam posisi dan kondisi yang berbeda,

Kulihat nafasnya sedikit terengah, apakah dia habis berlari jauh? aku yakin sekali dia pasti menghindari fans barunya tersebut.

Dia tidak menyedari siapa yang ia seret kebilik toilet saat ini karna sedari tadi dia tak memandangku,kulihat perlahan nafasnya mulai teratur dan bekapan tangannya di mulutkupun terbuka

" K_kai" dia langsung menatapku dan membenarkan posisinya yang Tadi memeluk dan mendekapku.

" Maaf, aku tak sengaja menyeretmu, dan aku tidak tahu itu kau,,"

" Kenapa kau bilang tidak mengenalku saat di kelasmu tadi sedangkan sekarang apa?"

" Bukan urusanmu" ia hendak membuka pintu bilik tersebut namun aku segera mencekalnya.

" Aku tahu, kau pasti Di kejar para fans barumu itukan? Yeoja di kampus ini memang sedikit gila jika melihat namja tampan, sama sepertiku'' dia langsung menatapku tajam dan senyum meremehkan, sungguh aku merutuki ucapan terakhirku tadi yang terlalu jujur.

" Maaf semalam aku tak sempat menyentuhmu" kulihat dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain

" Aku mengerti byun baekhyun"

" Aku akan melunasinya sekarang" sergahku karna saat ini kulihat gurat kekecewaan perpatri di wajah tampannya

" Aku akan melunasinya sekarang jika kau mau" ulangku, tatapannya berubah menjadi keingintahuan menatapku

Kudorong dirinya hingga terduduk di sebuah toilet di bilik sempit ini , kududukan diriku di pangkuannya , kubuka kaca mataku dan ku acak rambutku asal, dia berdecih

" Wae,,,"tanyaku

" Apa kau memiliki dua kepribadian, " aku paham betul akan maksud ucapannya

Kubuka kran yang tak jauh dari closet di mana kami terdudu,ku basahi wajahnya dengan sedikit air,

" Apa kau lupa, bukankah semalam kau menyiramku dengan wisky,," aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya

Dia menarik tubuhku merapat dengan dada bidangnya

" dan aku lebih suka byun baekhyun yang agresif seperti ini dari pada byun baekhyun si nerdy"

Aku menyeringai " aku tahu tipemu seperti apa" aku hendak menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir sexynya itu, sedikit lagi aku akan merasakannya lagi, kupejamkan mataku saat bibir kami akan bertemu namun yang kudapati malah sebuah bisikan

" Maaf , aku tidak level main di bilik kecil seperti ini" mataku langsung terbelalak saat sebuah bisikan darinya masuk dengan tidak elitnya di telingaku

" Kau,,," kujauhkan tubuhku darinya, di menyeringaai

Dan meninggalkanku dengan tampang bodohku di balik bilik itu

BAEKHYUN POV END

'Byun baekhyun, dia benar_benar agresif, aku suka' batin jongin saat keluar dari toilet namja tersebut.

" Aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi"

Jongin kini tengah melangkah memasuki sebuah kantin di kampus barunya itu, sebuah senyum langsung terukir indah saat manik kelamnya Menemukan sesosok namja mungil berkaca mata tebal yang tengah sibuk bergelut dengan handphone di genggamannya itu , mengabaikan makanan yang sudah ia pesan,

Yah namja itu adalah byun baekhyun

Langkah jongin terhenti tepat di belakang baekhyun. Tak menghiraukan bisik_bisik tentang sosok jongin yang kini menghampiri si nerd,,, namun namja mungil tadi tidak menyadarinya karna sibuk dengan kegiatannya sekarang

" Mati kau,,, mati kau kim jongin,,"

Mendengar namanya di sebut jongin mengerutkan keningnya,

'Sedang apa sebenarnya namja ini?'

Namun jongin terkikik geli saat dilihatnya baekhyun tengah bermain game,mungkin ia anggap musuhnya adalah jongin,

" Yahhh yahh yahh kau memang menyebalkan kau pantas mati jongin dan aku mengalahkanmu hahaha"

Riang baekhyun saat ia berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya dan tertawa puas, namun tawanya tak berlangsung lama saat di lihatnya seantero kantin hampir semua mata tertuju padanya. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk,

'Mungkin aku tertawa terlalu lepas' pikirnya

"Apa kau puas melihatku mati eumm"

"Omoo" sebuah bisikan dari belakang baekhyun berhasil menggagetkannya

" Jadi kau mengharapkan aku mati eoh"baekhyun mematung'mati aku'

Jongin duduk sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di hadapan baekhyun,

"Jika aku mati,kau tak akan mendapatkan sentuhanku lagi byun_baek_hyun" baekyun berdecih dan bangkit dari duduknya menatap tajam jongin

" Tak ada namja maupun yeoja yang berani menolakku kim jongin" bentaknya dan berlalu dari kantin itu.

Jongin menyeringai menatap kepergian baekhyun " bodoh" saat melihat baekhyun meninggalkan handphone miliknya.

'Aku bukan menolakmu,aku rasa toilet bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kita bercinta sayang'batin jongin dan memasukan handphone milik baekhyun kedalam saku baekhyun meninggalkan kantin.

Baekhyun berlari dari kelasnya menuju kelas jongin, ia ingat meninggalkan handphone_nya di kantin saat jongin menghampirinya, baekhyun yakin jongin membawanya, karna di kantin sudah rapih tak ada benda yang tergeletak di meja maupun di lantai

Baekhyun menyumbulkan kepalanya di jendela,ia berjinjit_jinjit tak jelas karna tubuhnya yang mungil itu,melihat keadaan sekitar kelas , dan dimana jongin duduk.

Ruang kelas mulai riuh terkikik geli melihat si nerdy yang sepertinya sedang melompat_lompat seperti tak ada kerjaan, jongin yang mendengar bisik-bisik di kelasnya itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok baekhyun , jongin tersenyum mengejek sambil. Melambai lambaikan handphone milik baekhyun ' kau mencari ini'

Baekhyun berdecak sebal ia hendak masuk menerobos kelas milik jongin, namun dilihatnya dosen di kelas jongin sedang memelototitinya, lagi_lagi baekhyun berdecak sebal ' awas kau kim jongin' dan dilihatnya jongin menjulurkan lidahnya,

'Sialan' rutuk baekhyun dan kembali ke kelasnya, kelas seni.

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai Sambil menyeret tas gendongnya seperti anak sudah mencari jongin kemana_mana setelah ia menyelesaikan kelasnya hari ini, padahal jam kuliah jongin juga sudah selesay, saat baekhyun tanya kesalah satu teman sekelas jongin jawabanya adalah ' tidak tahu'

'Apa mungkin jongin sudah pulang' desah baekhyun lemah

" Bagaimana jika luhan hyung menelphoneku dan jongin mengangkatnya, bisa mati aku di tangan luhan hyung, luhan hyung kan melarangku dekat dengannya" miris baekhyun, dan memutuskan untuk pulang juga,

hari ini otaknya sudah lelah karna memikirkan namja bernama kim jongin itu.

Namun saat baekhyun memassuki halaman parkir tempat biasa kris menjemputnya, mata sipitnya menemukan adegan yang membuat hatinya mendadak nyeri, entah apa yang membuat hatinya sakit menyaksikan itu padahal dia baru mengenalnya,

Kim jongin

namja yang menjamahnya semalam itu tengah berciuman panas dengan kristal yeoja yang terkenal sexy di mengurung kristal di antara mobil sport putih miliknya dan kedua lengan kekarnya.

Baekhyun menatap nanar sosok namja tan itu

Yah walaupun tidak seluruhnya di jamah jongin, tapi jongin juga pernah menyentuhnya bukan!

'Brengsek' entah setan apa yang membuat baekhyun mengeluarkan kata itu dan terisak, bukankah baekhyun juga brengsek karna terlalu senang di sentuh namja yang di sukainya, tapi jongin berbeda dengan namja lain, yah itu yang baekhyun rasakan.

Bukan hanya baekhyun yang menatap nanar adegan ciuman panas jongin,di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka tanpa baekhyun dan jongin sadari , sosok mungil itu juga menatap jongin dengan pandangan nanar.

Tangan nakal jongin mulai nakal menjamah benda sensitiv milik kristal yang terletak di dadanya, ayolah ini adalah tempat parkir apa jongin akan mellakukannya jika itu benar .

" K_KAi"

"Jonginie"

Mendengar namanya di sebut dengan panggilan berbeda, seketika jongin membelalakan matanya, menghentikan kegiatannya karna jongin hapal betul siapa pemilik masing_masing suara yang memanggilnya itu.

DEG

Jantungnya memompa Lebih cepat dari porosnya.

" Baekki,,,,"

" Luhanie"

Jongin menatap khawatir ke arah keduanya, aniyo, lebih tepatnya ke arah baekhyun, dillihatnya baekhyun yang mulai terisak, jantungnya mendadak sesak

" Kau hiks,,, kau" hanya itu yang dapat baekhyun ucapkan sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan jongin dan luhan, tak menghiraukan kehadiran hyungnya dan terus berlari sambil mengusap air matanya.

" Baekyunie,,," teriak jongin

Luhan menatap adiknya yang berlari sambil beruraian air mata, pandangannya yang sendu berubah tajam saat melihat adiknya menangis,,

" Kau,,," teriak luhan

" Lu_luhani" lirih jongin

" Ada hubungan apa kau dengan adikku?" Jongin terdiam

" Jangan pernah dekati baekhyun apalagi menyentuhnya KIM JONGIN"

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

(((TBC)))

Holaaa-holaaaa,,, mian lama publisnya ne,,, dan maaf jika di chap 3 ini agak mengecewakan atau mungkin sudah mengecewakan,, Ovay senang masih ada yang mau review ff Ovay,,, #bOwww gomapsebnida

THE BIG THANK TO

**miszshanty05**, SS , **baekhyunaa**, Kaibaek, **baekggu, **, Byun JinkiWook, Guest**, ssnowish**, **CHyun**, **chika love baby baekhyun, kaibaekshipper**

Semoga gada yank kelewat,,hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE IS SEX or SEX IS LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]**

**Pairs: KaiBaek**

**Lengh: Chapter 4**

**Genre: dipertanyakan?**

**Rate: NC kurang H.O.T**

**Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo bersebaran harap maklum,yang tidak suka silakan tekan (X) or BACK.**

**A/N: **

**Ovay cuma jadiin mereka pelampiasan imajinasi Ovay agar tewujud di FF ini ajah kok , hi•̃****•̃ hi•̃****•̃ hi.. . Gak lebih 'V ' dan ini juga ђαϑϱђ (¬˛¬) #tepukjidat Otak yadongku udah kumat "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ . OKE.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**NO SPAM**

**NO COPAS**

**NO BASH**

**SILEND READER, Ovay ucapin makasih BANGET karna udah baca, tapi alangkah baiknya tinggalin jejak, jangan seperti HANTU.**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

" Baekki,,,,"

" Luhanie"

Jongin menatap khawatir ke arah keduanya, aniyo, lebih tepatnya ke arah baekhyun, dillihatnya baekhyun yang mulai terisak, jantungnya mendadak sesak

" Kau hiks,,, kau" hanya itu yang dapat baekhyun ucapkan sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan jongin dan luhan, tak menghiraukan kehadiran hyungnya dan terus berlari sambil mengusap air matanya.

" Baekyunie,,," teriak jongin

Luhan menatap adiknya yang berlari sambil beruraian air mata,'ada apa dengan baekhyun' pandangannya yang semula sendu berubah tajam saat melihat adiknya menangis,,

" Kau,,," teriak luhan kearah jongin.

" Lu_luhani" lirih jongin

" Ada hubungan apa kau dengan adikku?" Jongin terdiam

" Jangan pernah dekati baekhyun apalagi menyentuhnya KIM JONGIN"

DEG

Sesak sakit khawatir dan takut bercampur menjadi satu saat luhan mengatakan hal itu, baekhyun menangis, dan jongin yakin itu semua karena dia,namun yang menjadi pertanyaan di hati jongin, kenapa baekhyun menangisinya?,bukankah namja mungil itu sama bejadnya dengan menggunakan perasaan, namun sekarang apa?.

" Luhan aku mohon,," pinta jongin, mengabaikan kristal yang kini mematung seperti menyaksikan sebuah drama secara LIVE.

" Cukup hanya aku yang kau sentuh, tidak dengan adikku,, kau,,hiks" luhan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya

" Aku memang bersalah padamu, jika kau ingin membalas dendam , jangan adikku,, aku mohon jonginie hiks"

Jongin menatap kristal yang sedari tadi terdiam mengisyaratkan yeoja cantik itu untuk meninggalkannya. Dan di turuti begitu saja oleh kristal dengan mengecup pipi kiri jongin sebelum meninggalkannya.

" Luhan, ini tak seperti yang kau kira"di hapusnya air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Mulusnya itu. Luhan menagkup kedua tangan jongin yang kini memegang wajahnya tatapnya manik kelam jongin setelah sekian lama ia rindukan.

Mata mereka saling beradu, memancarkan sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam, luhan tak menghiraukan statusnya yang kini telah sah menjadi istri seorang wu yi fan itu, jauh di relung hatinya, ia sangat merindukan jongin.

" Aku merindukanmu " luhan menarik jongin kedalam pelukannya, dan di balas oleh jongin dengan memeluk luhan baekhyun yang pergi dengan tangisnya.

" Aku membencimu, aku sangat membencimu byun Luhan namun ini salah karna aku juga telah merindukan istri orang lain" jongin menghirup wangi tubuh luhan yang lama tak di rasakannya.

" Jo_jongini,,,mianhe" lirih luhan

" Sudah kubilang, aku tak butuh kata maafmu," jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang remeh ingin mendengar kata maaf dari bibir mungil itu, jongin membenci itu.

" Aku tahu ,, aku sangat tahu itu,, tapi bukan baekhyun yang harus kau gunakan sebagai alat balas dendammu"

" Kau salah paham lu,,"

" Simpan alasanmu untuk nanti ,,, kim jongin" teriak luhan membuat jongin terdiam dan menatap luhan nanar

" Aku harus mengejar adikku,,dan urusan kita belum selesay" itulah kata final dari luhan sebelum meninggalkan jongin yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

" Arrghhh" erang jongin sambil menjambak rambutnya kasar

" Kenapa semuanya seperti ini, kenapa aku harus berurusan kembali dengan anak dari keluarga byun itu" jongin terdiam lama di dalam mobilnya , meratapi nasibnya yang begitu rumit dengan namja bernama baekhyun dan luhan.

Hari sudah mmenjelang petang jalananpun mulai legang,baekhyun masih setia duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman kota yang jelas_jelas sudah sepi itu, jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya.

" Kenapa aku menagis melihat jongin menyentuh orang lain?,kenapa juga aku harus lari dengan uraian air mata, ck memalukan"

" Kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit dan sesak saat melihat jongin mencium kristal?"

" Ada yang Salah dengan diriku?, tidak mungkin aku mulai menyukainya"

" Yah ,,, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, aku hanya menyukai sentuhannya saja, yah aku rasa begitu"

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya baekhyun bermonolog ria sendiri, menjadikan dirinya seperti orang bodoh karna namja bernama lengkap kim jongin satuhal yang masih mengganjal di otak baekhyun , kenapa luhan hyungnya melarang dia dekat dengan jongin, baekhyun juga sempat melihat nanar raut wajah luhan saat melihat jongin berciuman tadi, namun,, apakah yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini benar bahwa hyungnya,,,,, 'memiliki suatu hubungan dengan jongin,

"Baekki,,,"

DEG

Jongin bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya, pikirannya saat ini di penuhi oleh namja cantik dan NERD byun baekhyun.

Di pandanginya handphone milik baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berdering, jongin yakin itu dari luhan, karna di sana tertera nama HYUNG CANTIK, maka dari itu jongin tak menghiraukannya sama sekali dan lebih memilih membiarkan benda persegi panjang itu terbengkalai,

Otaknya masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Raut kekecewaan baekhyun dengan linangan air mata dan meninggalkannya bahkan baekhyunpun tak menghiraukan luhan tadi, itu sungguh membuat jongin semakin resah, ada apa dengan dirinya?, kenapa nama baekhyun sangat sulit ia hilangkan walau dalam sekejap.

Jongin memantapkaan hatinya,Dengan yakin jongin menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil miliknya tak lupa ia memasukan handphone milik baekhyun kedalam saku jaketnya

Ia akan mencari baekhyun dan meminta maaf, itu tekadnya saat ini

" Eotokhe?,,, baekki tidak mengangkat telponku kris hiks,, eotokheyo?" Panik luhan yang kini tengah menatap sendu telphon genggamnya

Kris menarik luhan dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pundak luhan tak lupa ia memberi kecupan di Surai lembut itu, mencoba menenagkan namja cantik yang kini berstatus istrinya.

" Uljima hanny, yakinlah baekki akan baik_baik saja, bagaimanapun juga ia bukan anak kecill lagi yang harus kau kekang seenaknya"

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukan kris. Dan menatapnya tajam

" Dia adikku satu_satunya,aku tau bagaimana adiku, dia masih begitu polos kris, aku takut, apalagi tadi di pergi dengan tangisan,"

kris menghela nafas, luhan memang terlalu over terhadap baekhyun, namun kris lebih mengenal baekhyun, baekhyun tak sepolos yang luhan kira, kris yakin, baekhyun bisa menanggani masalahnya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga krislah yang tinggal bersama baekhyun selama luhan berada di china

" Kau tak mengenal baekhyun luhanie, kau tak mengenalnya dengan baik, biarkan baekhyun memilih jalannya sendiri, karna itu adalah jalan menuju kebahagiaanya, pahit atau manisnya, biarkan baekhyun yang menjalani, karna itu sudah menjadi pilihannya, "

" Maksudmu apa?" luhan tak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya dengan baekhyun selama ia tak berada di sisi adiknya itu.

" Kau akan mengerti nanti, kita...kita juga memiliki jalan sendiri bukan?kau sekarang menjadi takdir hiduppku, begitu pula baekhyun, dia tak sepolos yang kau kira,dia sudah besar sudah saatnya ia memilih sandaran untuk hidupnya kelak"

Luhan terdiam

Jongin mengitari jalanan kota seol dengan laju mobil yang sangat pelan, hari mulai gelap dan keramaian pun mulai berkurang, mungkin sebagian orang_orang sudah beristirahat di rumah masing_masing mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari segudang kegiatan yang melelahkan..

Namun satu hal yang mengganjal penghilatan jongin , kenapa di taman masih ada seseorang yang terlihat tengah melamun di sebuah ayunan, perlahan mobil jongin mendekat,

" Baekki" lirihnya saat manik kelam itu mengetahui siapa yang tengah melamun di taman sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tali ayunan,

Segera jongin turun dan berlari menghampirinya,namun semakin dekat langkah jongin semakin pelan saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun,

" Kenapa aku menagis melihat jongin menyentuh orang lain?,kenapa juga aku harus lari dengan uraian air mata, ck memalukan"

" Kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit dan sesak saat melihat jongin mencium kristal?"

" Ada yang Salah dengan diriku?, tidak mungkin aku mulai menyukainya"

" Yah ,,, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, aku hanya menyukai sentuhannya saja, yah aku rasa begitu"

Baiklah, kini jongin tahu satu hal dari dirinya

'Ia mulai tertarik dengan namja bernama byun baekhyun ini setelah apa yang jongin dengar barusan

"Baekki"

Mata baekhyun langsung menatap jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya

" Kau ,,, " lagi_lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir baekhyun.

" Mianhe"

" Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu, aku yang bodoh,, maaf aku harus segera pulang , luhan hyung pasti mencariku" jongin mencekal tangan baekhyun

"Tunggu,,"

" Apa lagi,, sudah lah,, kita tak ada urusan lagi bukan" teriak baekhyun.

" Kau masih berhutang padaku" baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"Kau belum menyentuhku sama sekali byun baekhyun" lanjut jongin saat menyadari tatapan tak mengerti dari baekhyun, baekhyun menyeringai.

" Aku sudah tidak tertarik " dan hendak melangkah kembali meninggalkan jongin, namun lagi_lagi jongin menarik tangannya, membalik paksa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan jongin dan mencium bibir mungil itu,

" Apa yang kau lakukan ini di muka umun" teriak baekhyun saat ciuman itu terlepas

" Jadi jika di dalam kamar kau akan menerimanya"

" Lupakan kau pernah berurusan denganku masalah sex, dan anggap kita tak saling mengenal" tegas baekhyun, walau dalam hatinya menolak

" Jangan pernah mencoba lepas dariku byun baekhyun,karna itu tak akan pernah terjadi" entah setan apa yang merasuki diri jongin saat itu sehingga membuat ia mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak ia duga

" Kau,," lirih baekhyun

" Aku membencimu kim jongin" teriaknya

" Jangan ganggu aku lagi,,"

" Dan pergilah menjauh dariku ka_kai"

Bukanya menjaauh seperti perintah baekhyun, jongin malah menarik tangan baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

" Yahh ,, lepaskan, sudah aku bilang jangan ganggu aku" jongin sama sekali tak menghiraukan dan terus menyeret baekhyun.

Blammm

Jongin menutu pintu dan mengunci mobilnya rapat_rapat agar baekhyun tak kabur

" Apa yang kau lakukan,"

" Menculikmu" jawab jongin cuek tanpa menatap baekhyun

" MWoo,,, kau bodoh,,"

" Yahh aku bodoh karnamu, aku hampir gila memikirkanmu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu di club malam itu, matamu, bibirmu,sentuhanmu, ciumanmu,semua yang ada di dirimu hampir membuatku gila" baekhyun terdiam mendegar ucapan jongin yang sedikit berteriak padanya itu.

" Kau" lirih baekhyun

Mereka sama sama terdiam dalam keheningan yang semakin mencekam, atmosfer di dalam mobil itu berubah dingin, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suaranya, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing_masing.

" Mwoya,,," tanya baekhyun saat melihat jongin menyodorkan sebuah benda di hadapannya, akhirnya setelah keheningan melanda ada juga yang memulai untuk mencairkan suasana

" Ambilah,, bukankah di kampus tadi kau mencari benda ini sampai _ sampai kau melompat-lompat seperti orang bodoh dengan tubuh mungilmu di depan kelasku"

Baekhyun terdiam lama tanpa mengambil benda yang ternyata handphone miliknya itu, baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

" Anggaplah pertemuan kita malam itu hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu satu sama lain" ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil hanphone miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana kodoknya itu, jangan lupakan penampilan cupu baekhyun saat di luar club malam.

" Aku tidak suka di ganggu saat melakukan hal itu" ucap jongin dengan tatapan lulus kedepan tanpa menatap namja mungil nan cantik di sebelahnya itu.

" Bukan masalah, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi"

" Aku akan mendengarkan ucapan luhan hyung agar menjauhimu"

DEG

Jongin langsung menatap tajam baekhyun

" Jangan lakukan itu" sergah jongin sambil menatap baekhyun seperti memohon

" Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya byun baekhyun, Matamu bergetar bahkan menagis saat melihat aku menyentuh orang lain" baekhyun terdiam

"Aku yakin Hati mu berdebar, Karena aku memandangmu "

"Nafasku yang berat menerpa telingamu membuatmu terasa tersentuh dan kau tak bisa menjauhiku karna kau menyukainya"

" Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapanmu kim jongin" baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil itu namun, terkunci,

" Aishh" ia berdecih dan menatap tajam jongin,

"Tunggu, Berhenti disana dan tatap aku"

"Aku akan menunjukkan mu kebenaran tentang diriku yang tertutupi"

Lagi_lagi baekhyun terdiam mendengar kata_kata jongin

" Kau terlihat berbeda"

" Berbeda apanya,, maksudmu aku ini berbeda karna aku menggilai sex, dengan tampilan bodohku dan wajah innocentku. begitu maksudmu"

" Apa ucapanku salah?" dengan sabar jongin mengatakan kata demi kata yang mengganjal di hatinya saat ini dengan sikap baekhyun yang sepertinya jengah akan suasana di dalam mobil itu.

" Kau bisa dapatkan namja manapun dalam waktu sedetik bila kau mau dengan pesonamu, akupun begitu" jongin meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak baekhyun

" Kau tahu itu,, dengan begitu kau tahu aku ini namja macam apa bukan, tak beda jauh dengan dirimu tuan KIM"

" Kenapa kau menyukai sebuah sentuhan dan SEX?"

" Aku hanya malas saja dengan yang namanya perasaan" jawab baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan jongin dari pundaknya

" Bukankah kau sendiri juga bertindak hal yang sama denganku bahkan kau terlihat menggoda siapapun yang mengiginkanmu,dasar playboy, menyentuh tak mengenal tempat, cih,, memalukan"

Baekhyun berdecih saat ingatannya mengingat kejadian dimana jongin mencium kristal di parkiran.

" Aku lebih suka di panggil playboy, dengan begitu aku tahu, namja baik tak akan mau mendekati seorang playboy sepertiku , mereka akan menjaga jarak dariku"

" Apa kau sedang meledekku, karna aku terlalau agresif mendekatimu, apa kau mau bilang aku bukan namja baik_baik jongin, jika ≍îЎªãª≍, yaah kau mungkin kau benar "

" Aku kurang nyaman dengan para yeoja , apalagi jika mereka sudah mengerubutiku"

" Waeyo,? bukankah kau malah menyukainya"tanya baekhyun heran.

" Aku tidak percaya akan cinta , cinta pertamaku(luhan), orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, ia menghiyanatiku, dia menipuku" mendegar jongin mengucapkan itu baekhyun tersenyum kecut' ternyata jongin memiliki phobia dengan namanya perasaan juga'pikirnya

" Yah kau benar,, bahkan cinta pertamaku telah melukai hatiku hingga membuatku menjadi seperti ini" lirih baekhyun

" Aku membenci kata yang bernamakan cinta dan lebih menyukai SEX, apakah kau juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku byun_baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap kosong kedepan, jongin menarik kembali pundak baekhyun hingga kini jarak mereka menipis , ditatapnya sayu mata baekhyun

" Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu padamu, semuanya berbeda semenjak aku melihatmu,," baekhyun mengigit bibirnya merasakan deru nafas jongin dan yang mulai menerpa permukaan wajahnya,baekhyun menahan desahanya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga, ia sensitiv akan sentuhan.

"Rebut hatiku,dan Rasakan aku byun baekhyun"baekhyun mengerti,baekhyun menutup matanya saat bibir jongin semakin dekat dengan bibirnya, hembusan nafas jongin sudah sangat terasa menyentuh bibirnya

Drrrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrt

Panggilan telphone di saku celana baekhyun menghancurkan moment mereka

Untuk kedua kalinya jongin berdecih saat kegiatannnya di rusak begitu saja, hanya mengingatkan lagi " jongin sangat tidak suka di ganggu saat melakukan hal seperti itu"

" Aigoo,, luhan hyung, dia pasti mencariku"

Baekhyun jadi sibuk sendiri di dalam mobil merapikan dirinya yang semula acak acakan karna menangis, bersiap diri untuk pulang, saat baekhyun hendak membuka pintu lagi_lagi jongin menghalanginya

" Bagaimanapun juga, kau memiliki tempat berbeda pada diriku"

" Hentikan itu kim jongin dan jauhi aku, anggap kita tak pernah mengenal. Luhan hyung tak akan membiarkan dirimu mendekatiku" dan baekhyunpun pergi meninggalkan jongin dengan kekesalan yang menyelubungi dirinya.

" Aigooo baekki,, noe gwemchana changi " panik luhan sambil menerjang tubuh baekhyun saat baekhyun memasuki rumah luhan dan kris yang tak bisa di bilang kecil di raut wajah luhan ia sangat khawatir akan adiknya.

" Aku baik_baik saja hyung,,"

" Kau yakin, tapi kau terlihat tidak begitu baik!, apa yang telah jongin lakukan padamu baekki,, bukankah hyung bilang jauhi namja itu" oceh luhan, baekhyun tersenyum mengejek dan berlalu ke arah kamarnya tak mempedulika hyungnya itu.

" Yahh jawab hyung, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini"

Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya, mengacak rambutnya asal dan mengganti pakaiannya. Nampaklah seorang baekki yang cantik dan sexy sekarang,

" Ada hubungan apa hyung dan jongin sehingga hyung melarangku mendekatinya" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan luhan, baekhyun malah balik bertanya kepada hyungnya itu, luhan tergagap.

" Hy_hyung tidak memiliki hubugan apa_apa dengannya"

" Bohong" cibir baekhyun

" Aishh, kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu baekki, hyung hanya ingin kau menjauhinya"

" Begitukah hyung, berarti kau juga tak usah tau apa hubunganku dengannya bukan" luhan geram, adiknya mulai membangkang

" Sebenarnya apa yang salah pada dirimu baekhyun, kenapa kau jadi membangkang seperti ini"

" Aku lelah, lebih baik hyung keluar,, masalah jongin, aku akan menjauhinya sesuai perintahmu"

Jongin berlari menuju kelas seni untuk menemui baekhyun, biar bagaimanapun masalah mereka belum selesay, namun sepertinya baekhyun terus menghindarinya sesuai ucapannya. Itu membuat jongin semakin frustasi

" Baekki,,," teriak jongin saat melihat baekhyun si nerdy keluar dari perpustakaan, baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

" Kenapa kau menjauhiku" jongin mencengkram pundak baekhyun setelah berhasil mengejarnya

" Lepas, bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan ganggu aku, anggap kita tak saling mengenal seperti saat aku pertama menegurmu di dalam kelas"

" Bukankah aku bilang jangan lakukan itu"

" Apa pedulimu,,, menyingkir, kau menghalangi jalanku" baekhyun mendorong tubuh jongin kasar hingga menubruk tembok membuatnya sedikit meringis

4 hari setelah kejadian itu jongin semakin tak nyaman dengan hatinya, baekhyun terus menghindarinya, bahkan tak ingin menatapnya sama sekali, baekhyun juga sudah tak terlihat di club malam itu lagi, hampir setiap malam jongin mencarinya namun hasilnya nihil,

Dengan menghilangkan tata tertib kesopanan jongin menyeret paksa baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya tak menghiraukan dosen yang meneriakinya

" Kau bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan" baekhyun berteriak

Mereka, jongin dan baekhyun kini tengah berada di atap gedung serbaguna kampusnya.

" Bukankah aku bilang jangan menghindariku kenapa kau melakukanya"

" Itu hak_ku" jawab baekhyun sambil memandang luas ke depan

"Aku akan berikanmu apapun, -Kau lihat aku?

Bawalah aku kedalam dirimu, biarkan aku menyusuri hatimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut' apakahh namja ini sudah terjerat oleh pesonanya, bahkan baekhyun sama sekali belum memanjakannya'

" Aku mencintaimu"

DEG

Mata baekhyun membulat, baekhyun membenci kata cinta, baekhyun lebih menyukai kata ber_Cinta.

" Jauhi aku,, aku membencimu, hubungan kita hanya sebatas pemuas, dan itu sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu" tanpa memandang jongin baekhyun berlalu dari tempat itu

"Ini takan berakhir, Kau masih tak mengerti

Aku bahkan belum menunjukkan mu separuh dari ku

Bawa aku dan rahasia ku, jangan jauhi aku"

Baekhyun lagi lagi terdiam mendengar ucapan jongin

"Bagaimana ini? Jangan menghalau dirimu dengan keputusan yang ceroboh dan pergi menjauh"

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku, karena keputusan bodoh mu itu byun baekhyun"

" Kau tak mengerti KIM jongin hiks" baekhyun berlari sambil menagis meninggalkan jongin, jongin yang sadar akan hal itu segera mengejarnya

Host..

host,,

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dengan cepat barlari dari sesuatu hal yang tak di inginkanya, hatinya sakit,ia berhenti di sebuah gudang dan menagis pilu

"Pabbo,ada apa dengan hatiku, kenapa ini sangat sakit hiks"

" Aku menyukainya, apakah benar aku menyukai kim jongin itu, ani,, ini tidak boleh terjadi hubungan kita hanya sebatas pemuas nafsu. Yah tidak lebih"

" Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit saat aku menghindarinya,,"

" Hiks hiks, byun baekhyun, kau bodoh dengan yang namanya perasaan hiks"

Greb

Mata baekhyun membulat, seseorang memeluknya, bodoh , ia merutuki dirinya yang tak menyadari jika seseorang mengejarnya.

"Kau tak bisa menghindariku, aku tahu perasaanmu juga sama, aku mohon jangan mencoba egois akan perasaanmu" jongin mendekap tubuh baekhyun dari belakang lalu mencium leher baekhyun dengan seduktif.

"Akh..ka_kaih" baekhyun mengerang keras saat jongin menggigit lehernya lalu menjilatnya.

"Akh..kai_ih, jebal tolong lepaskan aku..hiks."Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisannya saat dirasa jongin benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai, namun baekhyun harus menolak untuk saat ini, walau sejujurnya ia ingin melakukannya lebih

"Terlambat, kau harus melunasi hutangmu baekki"

"Emmhh..hmm kkiihh." Ucap baekhyun tak jelas karna mulutnya sudah dibekap dengan mulut jongin.

"Emmhh." Desah baekhyun saat bibir jongin mengecap habis leher mulusnya memberikan banyak tanda keunguan disana.

Sambil mencium leher baekhyun, jongin mulai membuka semua seragamnya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada baekhyun.

"Ssshh " Desah baekhyun lagi saat tangan kanan jongin memainkan nipplenya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menuntun tangan mungil baekhyun menuju juniornya yang sudah menegang itu.

Dasar memang baekhyun yang nakal ia malah dengan lihainya memainkan junior jongin melupakan tekad sebelumnya untuk menjauhi jongin, baekhyun menyukai sentuhan, ia suka di sentuh,dan bercinta.

"Akh, baekki" desah jongin

"Adikku ingin dimanjakan olehmu, lebih baik kau layani dia dengan bibir mungilu,, palli" baekhyun mulai mengocok junior jongin dengan lamban tapi membuat jongin mendesah keras, baekhyun memang lihai dalam hal sex berbeda dengan tampang bocahnya yang tidak meyakinkan.

" Akan aku lunasi hutangku" seru baekhyun dan melumat bibir jongin.

" Ini bukan masalah hutang sshh akhh, ini akan menjadi rutinitas kau dan akuh sayang,, akhh fuCkhh"

"Kulum dia changi." Jongin menyuruh baekhyun untuk memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut,

" Tidak sabar eoh " dengan senag hati baekhyun pasti akan melakukannya

" SSsshhh akhhh changi,, akhhh" jongin mengerang nikmat,tangannya menjambak helaian rambut halus baekhyun,

Hanya sebatas kepala junior saja jongin sudah mengerang seperti itu apalagi semuanya masuk, baekhyun tidak dapat melahap semuanya ,jongin yang tahu bahwa mulut baekhyun yang kecil itu tidak dapat melahap juniornya yang besar itu segera membantu baekhyun untuk memasukkan sepenuhnya.

"Akh." Desah jongin saat juniornya sudah masuk kedalam goa hangat milik baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mengerang saat jongin memasukan paksa juniornya yang super big itu membuatnya tersedak.

Perlahan baekhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, sedangkan jongin juga ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya meraskan kenikmatan hal yang lebih.

"akkhh..ssshh. ffasshhterr changiih...akh akhhh." Desah jongin tak karuan. Baekhyun segera mempercepat kulumannya. Membuat jongin semakin mendesah keras.

Crot~

Jongin sudah mencapai klimaksnya,baekhyun luar biasa, ia memang pandai memanjakan pasangan bercintanya,

" Manis" dengan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, baekhyun melahap habis sperma milik jongin, baekhyun menjilati ujung jari dan bibirnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menggoda, membuat birahi jongin naik kembali

" Sialan kau menggodaku sayang" jongin menerjang tubuh baekhyun hingga terjatuh ke sebuah sofa yang sudah tak terpakai di gudang itu.

mencium ganas bibir baekhyun dan meremas_remas junior mungill baekhyun membuat baekhyun melenguh niikmat tangan mungilnya meremas_remas kecil pundak jongin.

"Eungh." Jongin semakin tak sabaran ingin memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang sempit milik baekhyun tersebut.'ehh,apakah masih sempit, bukankah baekhyun sering melakukannya? Lebih baik coba saja dulu'

Itulah isi otak jongin saat itu

"Yakh akkkhh _kai ,, punyamu besar sekali" baekhyun menjerit kesakitan saat ada sesuatu yang tumpul ingin menerobos masuk kedalam holenya. Sedangkan jongin hanya menyeringai dibalik ciuman panasnya itu, ternyata masih .

Jongin mendorong pinggulnya dengan sekali sentakan membuat juniornya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan sakit dan nikmat yang luar biasanya di selangkangannya tersebut.

Jongin mendiamkan juniornya sejenak didalam hole baekhyun agar baekhyunya terbiasa dengan juniornya.

Melihat baekhyun yang sudah relax, jonginpun mulai melakukan gerakan in-outnya, awalnya gerakan jongin lamban tapi lama-kelamaan gerakannya menjadi cepat.

"akkhh..akhhh morehhh shhhh akhhh" Desah baekhyun merasa kenikmatan saat jongin menemukan titik sweetpotnya. Jonginpun semakin gencar menggerakkan pinggul nya lebih ganas

" Akhh yahh ka-kaih,,, akuhnn hmmm akhhh,,, KAIII"

Crot~

Jingin menyeringai, ternyata baekhyun sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Jongin memperlambat Gerakannya membiarkan baekhyun menikmati klimasknya

Beberapa menit kemudian jongin kembali menggenjot hole baekhyun, membuat tubuh mungil itu kembali menggelinjang.

" Menunging" pinta jongin, baekhyun menurutinya, menyamankan posisi doggy stylenya, meremat sandaran sofa itu saat jongin kembali menghujam holenya.

" Sshhh akhhh,,kau sem_mphiiith,, akhhh,, " jongin meracau, sedangkan baekhyun masih melek merem menikmati sodokan junior jongin.

Dirasanya jongin mulai menggila, tubuh baekhyun semakin mengelinjang, rasa geli menggelitiki perutnya,

" Ka_kaih,, aku ssshh inginhh akhhh,, akhhh "

" Bersama sayang,,"

Crot'

Crot'

Crot'

Jongin mengeluarkan banyak cairan cintanya didalam hole baekhyun, bahkan cairan tersebut sampai keluar dari hole baekhyun saking banyaknya.

Jongin mengangkat sedikit tubuh baekhyun agar mereka bisa melakukan gaya doggie style dengan nyaman. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi,jongin juga melakukan gerakan in-outnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, jongin sudah menemukan titik sweet pout milik baekhyun kembali.

.

Sudah banyak gaya yang mereka lakukan dan sudah berapa kali jongin dan baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya sampai sampai tubuh mungil baekhyun sudah tak berdaya lagi,

waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul. 18.00 pm,ohh mereka melupakan kuliah mereka dan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercinta di gudang,

" Baekki,, kita makan dulu ne, bukankah kau belum makan dari tadi siang" jongin mengelus surai baekhyun yang kini bersandar di dada bidangnya,

"Shiro, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur sebentar"ucap baekhyun teredam di dada jongin,Karna baekhyun tak sanggup menahan kantuknya, dia pun tidur di atas tubuh jongin sambil memeluknya.

Melihat baekhyun yang sudah tidur membuat jongin mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih bersarang di hole baekhyun, menghentikan permainan mereka yang tak mengenal waktu itu.

Jongin segera memasangkan kaosnya pada tubuh baekhyun lalu ia juga memakai kemejanya kembali tanpa mengancing 2 kancing teratasnya membuat dadanya sedikit terekspos.

Jongin Membuang kaca mata tebal milik baekhyun dan Segera menggendong tubuh baekhyun menuju panggilan telphone milik baekhyun yang terus berdering, itu pasti luhan,dan jongin tak mau di ganggu lagi. Ia menon_aktifkan handphone milik baekhyun.

" Changi_ah, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemanaa malam_malam begini, " tanya seorang pemuda tampan sambil mengelus surai madu kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum cerah di sampingnya itu

" Chanie, bukankah aku pernah bilang jika sepupuku jongin baru saja kembali dari jeppang seminggu yang lalu!" Namja tampan yang di panggil chanie itu menganggukan kepalanya.

" Dan aku belum menjengukan sampai saat ini, kita akan ke apartementnya sekarang,, akhh aku tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa dia sekarang,, dulu dia sangat nakal terhadapku, dia juga pervert" dengan semangat namja itu mengucapkannya

" Kau bahagia sekali sepertinya soo_ie"

" Yahh ,, biar bagaimanapun nakal dan jahilnya jongin padaku dulu, aku sangat merindukan anak satu itu" dengan manjanya namja mungil yang di panggil soo_ie itu memeluk lengan chani_nya lengkapnya chanyeolnya,

Dan dengan senyum merekah chanyeol mengecup kilat surai kekasihnya.

"Eungh." Baekhyun mengeliat. Ia mengucek mata sipitnya imuet, bangun dari tidurnya, seketika dia kaget karna dia bangun bukan berada dikamarnyanya yang empuk itu badanya juga terasa sangat sakit, seperti remuk.

"Kau sudah bangun changi?." Suara jongin mengagetkannya.

Baekhyun mulai bangun dari atas tempat tidur dan seketika itu juga dia kaget karna hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang tanpa celana mengnutupi kemaluannya.

"Aku yang memakaikannya, apa kau keberatan?." Jongin mulai mendekati baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya mengelus surai baekhyun dan memeluk pingangnya.

baekhyun tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya 'imuetnya namja ini' batin jongin.

"Kau sangat sexy Seperti ini changi " baekhyun merasa geli saat jongin meniup lehernya.

" Jangan mulai,, aku harus pulang, luhan hyung pasti mencariku,, lagipula hutangku sudah lunas"

"Lupakan luhan hyung untuk saat ini, jangan bahas masalah hutang sebuah sentuhan jika pada akhirnya kau menjauhiku, itu. Hanya alih_alihku agar kau tak menghindariku,kau miliku sekarang byun baekhyun"baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Sekarang ketahuilah semua tentangku, Rasakan aku

Aku akan berikanmu apapun, -Kau lihat aku?"

"Bawalah aku" jongin semakin memeprsempit jarak di Antara terdiam

"Aku mendekatimu -mendekat, sedikit lebih dekat,

AkuFrustasi- , frustasi karnamu"

"Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

DEG

"Na_namjachingu" gagap baekhyun, sudah lama ia tak menyandang status sebagai namjachingu seseorang setelah chanyeol terdiam.

" Tak peduli apa masalahku dengan luhan, tak peduli luhan berkata apa padamu tentangku, yang jelas , aku ingin memilikimu"

'Akankah aku memulai kembali kisah seperti ini, menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan seorang namja yang bahkan baru aku kenal' baekhyun pun mengangguk tak yakin menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

Chu~

Jongin mencium bibir baekhyun sekilas lalu memperlihatkan seringainya pada baekhyun,baekhyun mengerti apa artinya seringaian itu.

Dengan cepat baekhyun menindih tubuh jongin dan melumat bibir jongin kasar, sudah di bilang bukan baekhyun menggilai SEX, maka ia akan senang hati melakukannya dengan jongin lagi.

" You are mine" jongin membalik posisi menjadi menindih baekhyun mencium baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat baekhyun gelagapan.

" " Desah baekhyun saat jongin menggigit bibirnya, lalu mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun

Baekhyun mulai meracau kenikmatan, desahan desahan hebat tak tertahankan lagi, jongin luar biasa luar dalam, baekhyun sangat menikmatinya

"Akhh more,, fuck yeah,,, jonginih"

Pakk

Jongin menepuk butt baekhyun" jangan panggil aku jonginie, panggil aku KAI,,kau paham sayang"baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengigit bibirnya keras menahan desahannya yang pasti akan membuat kai semakin gila.

' Bukanya jongin tak suka di panggil jongini, hanya saja Karna itu menggingatkannya akan sentuhan luhan, hyung baekhyun yang mendesah di bawahnya dengan mendesahkan namaya dengan menyebut jongini'

Atmosfir kamar jongin semakin panas,Jongin mendesah kenikmatan di atas tubuh baekhyun yang mulus itu peluh sudah membajiri tubuh mereka, lengket sperma dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu. dan akhirnya terjadilah perang ranjang tersebut membuat kamar jongin tak berbentuk karna baekhyun yang nakal selalu menggoda jongin terus-terusan dengan mengeluarkan desahan_desahan sexynya dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan sexy pula.

" Yahh akhh kai_hh akhh fhasst_akhh_therrhhh shh baby,," racau baekhyun, jongin semakin mempercepat genjotannya sesekali ia mengecup bibir manis baekhyun.

" Akhh ini nikh_mathh honey shh"erang jongin

PEeeep

Peeeep

Suara bell menggemaa di apartement jongin

"Shiiit" jongin berdecih

" Aku paling tidak suka di ganggu di Saat seperti ini"

" Abaikan kai shhh ,, aku sudah tidak tahan akh,, kau membbuatku gila,,"

" Nde,,, " kai semakin genjar menjamah tubuh baekhyun

Peeeep

Peeeeep

Peeeeep

" Fuckh,, akhh more kaihhh nn morehhh"

" Tahan baby,, sebentar lagi,,"

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Okk sepertinya orang yang memencet bell di luar sana sudah mulai geram karna pintunya tak kunjung di bukakan, begitupun juga jongin yang teramat geram karna kegiatannya dengan baekhyun selalu di ganggu.

" Akhh kai,, aku,, CUM,, akhhhhh" pekik baekhyun dan tubuhnya melemas

" Nado,, shhhh "

CRooot'

"Akhh,," jongin mengerang sambil mengdongakan wajahnya menikmati klimaks juniornya yang berdenyut_denyut menumpahkan benihnya di dalam hole jongin ambruk menimpa tubuh mungil baekhyun,

Di kecupinya surai baekhyun dan wajahnya terus_terusan, mengelap peluh yang mengaliri wajah cantik baekhyun

"Kau lelah changi" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, matanya terpejam, jongin mengecup bibir mungil itu.

Peeeeeeeep

" Aishh menganggu saja, siapa sih yang datang malam_malam begini, sungguh tidak tahu tata cara bertamu yang sopan" gerutu jongin, perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya dan terkikik melihat jongin seperti itu.

" Bukakan saja, siapa tahu ada hal penting"

" Nde" dengan malasnya jongin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

" Apa kau akan keluar seperti itu saja" intrupsi baekhyun menunjuk penampilan jongin dengan dagunya.

Jongin menunduk memperhatikan tubuhnya yang naked total, dan kemudian nyengir gak jelas,

" Pakailah ini" baekhyun melempar kemeja yang tadi di pakainya dan sebuah boxer ke arah jongin, dan di terima jongin dengan sempurna.

" Gomawo changi,, kau yang terbaik,, tunggu aku sebentar ne" baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya setelah menutupinya dengan selimut.

Jongin bersumpah ia akan memarahi habis_habisan orang yang telah menganggu acaranya dengan baekhun.

Cklekk

" YAHH KAU LAMA SEKALI KIM JONGIN,,, AKU HAMPIR MATI KARNA BOSAN MENUN.. OMO KAU HABIS ..."

.

(((TBC)))

Okok balas REVIEW,,,,

ss :: biasa kai terlalu tertbawa suasana wakwakwkawka

:: ini Ncnya Ovay kabulin,,maaf jika kurang memuaskan alias kurang hooooooot hahah

ssnowish:: tenang kai Cuma milik bebek,, luhan buat kris ajah kasihan,wkwwkk

kaibaekshipper :: semoga chap ini juga tidak mengecewakan ne,, maaf NC nya kurang memuaskan yah hahah

miszshanty05 :: HAHA INI UDAH DI LANJUT,, kai maruk banget dong kalo mesti pacarin kakak adik sekaligus,, jiahhh

gada yang kelewat kan ,, semoga,, dan ovay tunggu review selanjutnya


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE IS SEX or SEX IS LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]**

**Pairs: KaiBaek**

**Lengh: Chapter 5**

**Genre: dipertanyakan?**

**Rate: NC kurang H.O.T**

**Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo bersebaran harap maklum,yang tidak suka silakan tekan (X) or BACK.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**NO SPAM**

**NO COPAS**

**NO BASH**

**SILEND READER, Ovay ucapin makasih BANGET karna udah baca, tapi alangkah baiknya tinggalin jejak, jangan seperti HANTU.**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

" Apa kau akan keluar seperti itu saja" intrupsi baekhyun menunjuk penampilan jongin dengan dagunya.

Jongin menunduk memperhatikan tubuhnya yang naked total, dan kemudian nyengir tak jelas,

" Pakailah ini" baekhyun melempar kemeja yang tadi di pakainya dan sebuah boxer ke arah jongin, dan di terima jongin dengan sempurna.

" Gomawo changi,, kau yang terbaik,, tunggu aku sebentar ne" baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya setelah menutupinya dengan selimut.

Jongin bersumpah ia akan memarahi habis_habisan orang yang telah menganggu acaranya dengan baekhun.

Cklekk

" YAHH KAU LAMA SEKALI KIM JONGIN,,, AKU HAMPIR MATI KARNA BOSAN MENUN.. OMO KAU HABIS ..."

" Ne,,, kau berisik sekali hyung,menganggu saja"

" masuklah" ucap jongin datar sambil mengancing kemejanya dan mempersilahkan hyungnya itu masuk,,

" Aigo, kau masih belum menghilanagkan kebiasaanmu bermain SEX eoh, namja dari pub mana yang kau tiduri eoh" oceh kyungsoo yang kini mengekor di belakang jongin,di ikuti chanyeol juga.

" Jaga ucapanmu hyung, Dia namjachinguku"

" MWO, jadi dia namjachingumu, kau berpacaran dengan namja lagi,, mana dia, aku ingin melihatnya, apa dia lebih manis dari pada aku"jongin memutar matanya malas,dan segera menarik tangan kyungsoo yang hendak menerobos masuk kesebuah kamar, hyungnya yang satu ini tetap bawel dan cerewet dan suka seenaknya saja..

" Yahh , aku hanya ingin melihat namjachingumu"

"Duduklah, mau minum apa?" tawar jongin masih dengan nada bicara yang datar.

" Apa dia lebih cantik dari luhanmu dulu"ucapan kyungsoo malah nyeleweng jauh dari pertanyaan jongin, chanyeol yang mendengar Nama luhan di sebut mengerutkan keningnya, nama luhan sepertinya tak asing lagi.

" Jangan bahas dia, atau kau mau aku lempar dari balkon apartmentku hyung"kyungsoo berani bersumpah tidak ada namja yang setega sepupunya itu, kyungsoo hanya mampu menelan ludah kasar

" Anarkis, ,,"gumamnya

" Jadi kalian mau minum apa" tanya jongin lagi

"Apapun, yang ada di lemari pendinginmu, " ucap kyungsoo cuek sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya chanyeol yang malah terlihat canggung

Jongin hanya menatap malas adegan yang Menururtnya menjijikan itu. Lebih menjijikan mana dari pada dirinya? Kyungsoo agresif atau jongin yang agresif? Lupaakan..

" Kau mau merampok isi kulkasku eoh" kyungsooo hanya terkikik saat jongin teriak.

" Jadi namja di sebelahmu itu adalah namjachingumu yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku".

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya, menepuk jidatnya karna begitu bodoh tidak memperkenalkan namja yang tengah di gelayutinya itu.

" Park chanyeol imnida" ucap chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan di balas jongin dengan tatapan begitu dingin.

"Jongin, kau bisa memanggiku Kai"

" Yahh ada apa dengan wajahmu kim jongin, apa kau iri karna di dunia ini bukan hanya kau yang memiliki paras tampan" cibir kyungsoo saat melihat mimik wajah jongin tak begitu mengenakan.

"Cihh" dan jongin memalingkan wajahnya ketempat lain.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya Tersenyum masam.

...

" Jadi mana namjachingumu itu, apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya pada kami" tanya kyungsoo setelah menyeruput coklat hangat yang jongin berikan.

" mungkin dia sedang tidur hyung" jawab jongin sambil memainkan remoot di tangannya.

"Kalo begitu biar aku saja yang masuk untuk melihatnya" kyungsoo hendak berlari menerobos kamar jongin, namun jongin terlebih dahulu menariknya dan membuatnya terduduk kembali.

" Kau ini sungguh tidak sabaran eoh?"

" Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya, jika kau yang masuk kau akan membangunkannya karna suara cemprengmu itu"

" Yahhh, " teriak kyungsoo tak terima

" Sudahlaah changi, kita tunggu saja disini eoh , kau ini sungguh tidak mau diam" chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah namjachingunya yang cerewet dengan sepupunya yang dingin itu akhirnya membuka suaranya, menenangkan kyungsoo dengan cara memeluk pingangnya

" Nde " jawab kyungsoo lirih. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak chanyeol manja.

" Tuh,, dengarkan apa yang namjachingumu katakan" cibir jongin dan berlalu kekamarnya.

Ckleeek

" Baekki apa kau sudah tidur" tanya jongin setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

"..."

Tak ada balasan dari bibir mungil itu, jongin terkekeh melihat tubuh mungil baekhyun yang meringkuk berbalut selimut tebal, sungguh seperti kepompong, perlahan ia melangkah mendekati ranjang dan tersenyum setellah melihat baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan damainya,

" Kau seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa jika sedang tertidur seperti ini"

Lama jongin memandangi wajah manis itu, seolah tak ada bosannya jongin terus mengelus pipi tirus yang begitu mulus di tangannya,

" Baby,, iroena,,"

Chuu :*

Jongin mengecup kening baekhyun, pindah ke kedua mata baekhyun hidung dan yang terakhir bibir baekhyun,

Sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibir mungil yang baru di kecupnya itu.

" Kau sudah bangun?"

" Ani, aku masih tidur?" Jawab baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya,

" Kenapa orang tidur bisa berbicara?"

" Itu namanya mengiggau sayang" jawab baekhyun dengan suaranya yang parau,

Jongin sangat gemas dengan namja yang baru saja menjabat status sebagai namjachingunya itu ia pun segera menindih tubuh baekhyun saking gemasnya.

" Arrrghhhhh,,,, sakit babo" teriakan baekhyun begitu keras saat jongin dengan sengaja menibankan berat tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil baekhyun

Jongin menyeringai mengurung baekhyun di bawah tubuhnya,

Chu :*

bibir baekhyun kini bagaikan sebuah candu bagi jongin sehingga ia tak ada bosannya menciumi bibir mungil itu

" Kajja irona changi_ya,,, hyungku menunggumu di luar"

Sedangkan di luar kamar kyungsoo heboh sendiri saat mendengar teriakan dari kamar jongin

" Arrrghhhhh,,,, sakit babo"

" Chanie,, apa kau dengar itu, itu berasal dari kamar jongin, aigo ,, anak itu apa dia menyerang namjachingunya lagi, aku harus masuk kasihan namjachingunya pasti sangat lelah, aku akan melihatnya"

chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menarik kyungsoo ke pangkuannya saat namja manis bermata bulat itu akan berlari ke kamar jongin.

Bruuuk

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali_kali,sangat lucu, saat tubuh mungilnya yang lebih mungil dari baekhyun itu terduduk dengan sempurnanya di pangkuan Chanyeol.

" Ch_chani" guman kyungsoo saat manik matanya beradu tatap dengan mata bulat milik chanyeolm

" Jangan ganggu mereka, aku merindukanmu "

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang park chanyeol menyerang tubuh kyungsoo, kini chanyeol dan kyungsoo telah menautkan bibir mereka, bergelut dengan lidah masing_masing,posisi merekapun terlihat sangat panas dengan tubuh kyungsoo yang tertindih di sofa oleh chanyeol, tangan chanyeol yang nakal mulai menyikap bawah baju milik kyungsoo,bunyi kecipak sudah mmenggema di ruangan itu, kyungsoo telah mengalungkan tangannya begitu erat di leher chanyeol, mata mereka sama_sama terpejam untuk Menikmati sentuhan satu sama lain.

" Kai biar aku saja Yang mengancingkan bajunya, jika hyungmu melihat bagaimana?"Protes baekhyun saat berjalan menuju tempat dimana hyung yang di maksud jongin berada,

namun ia merasa risih karna jongin memeluknya Dari belakang sambil mengelus_elus tubuhnya membuat baekhyun harus menahan mati_matian desahan yang memaksa ingin keluar dari bibirnya,

" Tidak, biar aku saja yang mengancingnya "

"jika caramu mengancingkan baju seperti itu kapan selesainya babo"

Tuuk

" Yahhhhh" baekhyun menghadiahi kepala jongin dengan sebuah jitakan sayang

" Cepat kacingkan yang benar " jongin pouting

" Arasso,,, tapi"

Chu :*

" MWO?" Teriak baekhyun saat jongin mencium bibirnya kilas, namun yang membuat baekhyun berteriak adalah pandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Tubuh baekhyun seakan membeku matanya terbelalak tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya

'Park_chanyeol' batin baekhyun, tubuhnya. Mendadak kehilangan kendali, ia meembeku di tempat dengan pandangan nanar.

Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu menyadari kedatangan baekhyun dan jongin segera bangkit dari atas tubuh kyungsoo menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'Byun baekhyun, bagaimana bisa dia ada disini' batin chanyeol

" Ka_kai , aku ingin pulang saja"

LISoSIL

Luhan kini tengah tertidur di pundak kris, mungkin ia lelah karna sedari tadi mondar_mandir menghubungi baekhyun yang jelas_jelas handphonya tidak aktif.

" Byun baekhyun, sudah ku ingatkan jangan membuat ulah saat luhan disini, kenapa kau tak mendengarnya" gerutu kris sambil sesekali mengecek handphone miliknya barangkali saja baekhyun mengiriminya pesan karna sampaai tengah malam begini ia tidak pulang.

Brrrrrmmmm

Terdengar suara mobil yang terhenti di depan kediaman mereka, luhan yang memang sedari tadi was_was mencari adiknya itu, langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk saat telingganya mendengar suara mobil,

" Sebegitu khawatirkah kau terhadap baekhyun, sampai_sampai kau langsung terbangun dan berlari ketika mendengar suara mobil datang" cibir kris dan mengikuti luhan.

" kita sudah sampai changi" ucap jongin mengingatkan baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak ber_ekspresi menatap lurus kedepan,

Jongin heran juga, kenapa baekhyunnya mendadak seperti ini setelah melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo berciuman panas di atas sofa, menurut jongin itu hal biasa yang di lakukan sepasang kekasi.

Tapi kenapa baekhyun mendadak merengek ingin pulang!

" Changi_ah,,, kita sudah sampai, ini rumahmu bukan"

" ... "

" Baekki, kau kenapa, apa kau tidak enak badan" jongin khawatir juga melihat baekhyun yang tak bergeming di tempatnya, ia mengecek suhu badan baekhyun dengan menempelkan keninggnya, suhunya normal.

" Baekhyunie,, changi,, kau baik_baik saja" jongin. Sedikit mengguncang tubuh baekhyun dan sukses menyadarkan lamunan baekhyun.

" Ahh, ne,, kita sudah sampai" ucap baekhyun Polos.

" Kau tak apa?"

" Gwemchana" baekhhyun segera keluar dari mobil itu tak menghiraukan tatapan jongin yang memandangnya heran.

" Baekkii_yah,, aku menghawatirkanmu" jongin segera menarik tangan baekhyun, dia elus pipi putih bersih itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, senyum yang di paksakan tepatnya.

" Aku. Tak apa, pulanglah"

" Kau yakin?"

" Nde,,"

" Baiklah,"

Chu :*

"KIM JONGIN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriak luhan saat melihat jongin mencium bibir adiknya itu

Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh jongin menjauh

" Lu_luhan hyung" gagap baekhyun, dilihatnya luhan yang berlari mendekatinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" SUdah hyung bilang jauhi namja ini," teriaknya pada baekhyun yang kini menunduk

" Dan kau, jauhi adiku"

" Kau tak berhak atas dirinya luhan" ucap jongin dingin membuat luhan geram

" Dia adikku , dia masih menjadi tanggung jawabku, kau hanya orang asing baginya"

" DIA NAMJACHINGUKU SEKARANG"

" MWO" teriak luhan tak percaya saat mendengar teriakan baekhyun.

" Yah jongin namjachinguku, dia bukan orang asing bagiku, jadi kau tak perlu mencampuri urusanku"

" BYUN BAEKHYUN"

" Luhan tenanglah" kris datang dan menenagkan istrinya itu,

" Jongin, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang"

Dan dibalas jongin dengan tatapan matanya ' apa kau yakin'

Kris mengangguk meyakinkan, biarpun ia sendiri tak mengerti letak masalah hyung dan dongsaeng itu di mana , tapi kris adalah kepala keluarga disini, ia harus menengahinya, dan jonginpun berlalu setelah yakin.

" Kita selesaikan didalam" Tegas kris

" Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu byun baekhyun" ucap luhan yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, menatap tajam sosok baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

" Dan kemana kacamata tebalmu itu, apa kau buang demi memikat seorang kim jongin itu"

" Sebenarnya apa masalahmu hyung, kenapa kau melarangku dekat dengan jongin dan menyuruhku berpenampilan culun di kampus"

" Aku ini sudah bukan anak SD lagi yang bisa kau atur seenaknya, aku punya jalan pikiranku Sendiri"

" Aku hanya tak ingin kau di goda oleh namja yang hanya akan memanfaatkanmu, aku menyayangimu, aku tak ingin adikku kenapa_napa?"

Baekhyun Terdiam, ' adikmu sudah terlanjur dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain luhan hyung, adikmu juga tak sebaik yang kau kira, aku bejad, apa salah jika aku mencintai jongin'

" Jauhi Jongin" tegas luhan, kris yang berada di sebelah luhan hanya memandang heran, kenapa luhan bersih keras menjauhkan baekhyun dengan jongin.

" AKU tidak bisa, AKU MENCINTAINYA hyung" baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak ke arah luhan

" Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dan jongin luhan" kris berucap dingin dan menusuk, membuat tubuh luhan menegang dan mendapat tatapan menusuk dari baekhyun

' Akankah aku menceritakannya sekarang? Apakah kris akan marah jika mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya'

Luhan menunduk dalam , menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar

" Dia,,," ucap luhan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat tubuh baekhyun sedikit menegang begitupun kris yang penasaran apa yang akan di ucapkan istrinya itu.

" Dia,, kim jongin, dia adalah NAMJACHINGUKU"

Bruuuk

Tubuh baekhyun langsung melemas dan terduduk lesu dengan air mata yang mulai melinang di kedua matanya, sedangkan kris menatap luhan tak percaya.

"Dan kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya" luhan mengangguk lesu, kris berdecih dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menutup pintunya. Kasar

Satuhal yang luhan yakini 'kris kecewa padanya'

Baekhyun memasuki kamaranya dengan langkah gontai , kejadian_kejadian hari ini membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut

" Kenapa suama menjadi sangat rumit"lirih baekhyun sambil menutup pintu kamarnya pelan

" Dan ,,,"

" Kenapa kau kembali park chanyeol"

LISoSIL

Suasana kampus hari ini terlihat begitu ricuh dengan hadirnya sosok byun baekhyun yang berpenampilan lebih modis dari biasanya, banyak yang mengira baekhyun adalah anak baru di kampusnya dan semuanya hampir tecengag saat mengetahui ia adalah byun baekhyun si nerdy itu.

Bagaimana bisa anak nerdy yang selalu berkutat dengan buku itu kini terlihat sangat berbinar, dan itu semua karna jongin yang membuang kacamatanya dan pertengkarannya dengan luhan semalam membuatnya memutuskan untuk menunjukan sosok aslinya yang hampir mencapai kata sempurna itu.

banyak yang mengejarnya bahkan menggoda baekhyun, baekhyun jengah walaupun ia sudah terbiasa oleh teriakan_teriakan takjub akan sosok aslinya itu tapi otaknya saat ini dalam mod yang buruk. Kacau.

Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di meja kantin tempat biasa ia menyendiri di pojonkan, ia mencari sosok jongin untuk meminta penjelasan akan hubungannya dengan luhan, namun jongin tidak ada.

seorang namja mendekatinya

" Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Baekhyun hanya diam saja tak menjawab

" Diam berarti boleh"

Baru saja namja itu akan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan baekhyun, suara seseorang mengintrupsinya dan mengusirnya

" Jauhi miliku, pergi dari hadapannya. Atau jika tidak kau akan mendapat masalah" dan itu adalaah jongin yang tiba_tiba datang dengan langkah coolnya membuat seiisi kantin itu berbisik tak jelas

' Si tampan mengincar si cantik'

Dengan tampang kesal namja yang hendak mendekati baekhyun itu pergi berlalu.

" kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu" tanya jongin yang kini duduk di hadapan baekhyun yang tak memandang kehadirannya

" Kau baik_baik saja" baekhyun masih tak bergeming

" Aku menyesal telah membuang kaca matamu baby, lihatlah, banyak namja dan yeoja yang menatap lapar ke arahmu"jongin mengelus surai baekhyun sayang

" Aku tak peduli" ucap baekhyun yang masih setiap menatap ke arah lain,

" Jadi apa yang kau pedulikan" tanya jongin yang berniat menggoda baekhyunnya itu.

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam ke arah jongin ,

" Yang aku pedulikan sekarang, kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau dan luhan hyung sempat memiliki hubungan"

jongin terdiam, ia tak menyangka baekhyun akan menanyakan hal ini, apakah terjadi sesuatu semalam?.

Namun beberapa detik berlalu, jongin akhirnya menyungingkan sebuah senyuman dan kembali mengelus pucuk kepala baekhyun

" Kau sudah tau yah? Apa luhan yang memberitahumu"

" Jelaskan padaku" ucap baekhyun tak sabar dan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat jongin terkekeh

" Itu dulu, kau ingat saat aku bilang cinta pertamaku menipuku dan menghianatiku waktu di mobil itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk " apakah luhan hyung orangnya"

" Yahh,, kau benar, luhan hyungmulah yang membuat hidupku kacau, karna dia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun dan menikah dengan kris"

Baekhyun terdiam, entah kenapa perasaanya sekarang menjadi takut, takut jika jika jongin tak benar_benar mencintainya dan akan meninggalkannya, di tambah ucapan luhan semalam yang bilang bahwa ia masih mencintai jongin

Seolah mengerti ketakutan hati baekhyun sekarang, jongin beranjak dari hadapan baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan kepala baekhyun di pundaknya dan memeluk pinggangnya

" Kau tak usah takut, apalagi ragu, sekarang kau yang aku miliki, luhan hanya masalaluku yang suram, sekarang kaulah yang bersinar di hatiku, aku sangat mencintaimu byun baekhyun"

" Sungguh"

"Ne, jika aku bohong, kau boleh menghukumku, sarangheo"

" Nado" dan baekhyunpun memeluk pinggang jongin erat dengan kedua tangannya.

" Aku ingin pulang" ucap baekhyun manja di hadapan jongin setelaah melepas pelukan mereka

" Apa kau akan membolos eumm" jongin menyentil hidung baekhyun gemas

" Aniyo,,, aku sudah tidak ada kelas" protes baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, sungguh itu membuat jongin harus menekan dalam_dalam hasratnya untuk menerkam baekhyun saat itu juga.

" Kajja aku antar, tapi aku tidak akan. Lama karna aku masuk siang" balas jongin

" Nde, tapi aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah, aku dan luhan hyung sedang bertengkar" lesu baekhyun membuat jongin menghela nafasnya

' Apa yang aku takutkan terjadi juga' batin jongin,

" Ini pasti karnaku bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemas

" Gwemchana, kita akan bicara bersama nanti untuk meminta restunya" baekhyun menatap jongin tak percaya , apa benar jongin mengucapkan kata restu? Berarti jongin serius terhadapnya.

" Ne,, tapi aku tidak mau pulang kerumah sekarang"

" Apartementku apartemenmu juga, pulanglah kesana kapanpun kau mau sayang" jongin menyeret baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

" Kajja aku antar kau pulang" dan baekhyunpun mengangguk mengikuti langkah jongin.

LISoSIL

Baekhyun kini tengah terkikik geli sendiri menonton serial kartun favoritnya di apartement kekasihnya itu, setelah jongin mengantarkannya ke apartement jongin segera kemmbali ke kampusnya karna ada kelas dan berakhirlah ia sendiri di apartement yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu

Peeeep

Peeep

Suara bunyi bell menghentika tawanya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

" Kyungsoo" gumamnya setelah melihat kearah sisiTV

" Anyeongg calon istri sepupuku" dengan riangnya kyungsoo menyapa baekhyun ' dan apa itu barusan calon istri sepupu, maksudnya apa' baekhyun tak ambil pusing sapaan aneh dari kyungsoo, yang membuat baekhyun aneh, kenapa kyungsoo bisa kesini

" Kau jangan heran melihatku disini, aku disuruh jongin untuk menemanimu, " ucap kyungsoo saat memmasuki apartement dan baekhyun hanya berggumam 'OHH'

" Kau tidak kuliah hari ini " tanya kyungsoo sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di ruang tengah di ikuti oleh baekhyun.

" Aku,, aku sudah tidak ada kelas hari ini, dan kau sendiri?"

" Aku libur"

Dan lagi_lagi baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan. "OHH"

Baekhyun hendak menanyakan hubungan kyungsoo dengan cahnyeol, biar bagaimanapun kondisinya hati baekhyun tetap ingin mengetahui bagaimana bisa kyungsoo berpacaran dengan chanyeol, berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan, dan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mereka, semuanya, semuanya ingin baekhyun tanyakan , namun saat ia akan membuka bibirnya , seseorang memencet bell apartement jongin mmembuat bibir baekhyun bungkam kembali

" Biar aku yang membukakannya" kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju pintu utama

" Chanii" teriak kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk chanyeol, orang yang memencet bell itu, mendengar teriakan kyungsoo menyebut nama CHANII dengan begitu kencang dan riangnya membuat jantung baekhyun berdegup kencang ' mungkinkah itu chanyeol' pikirnya

Dan tak lama kyungsoo datang dengan memeluk lengan seorang pemuda tampan yang membawa beberapa plastik di tangan kirinya

'Benar' lirih baekhyun

" Baek_baekhyun_ah" gagap chanyeol setelah melihat sosok baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya masam

" Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya kyungsoo memandang bingung ke arah baekhyun dan chanyeol secara bergantian"

" ANI" jawab baekhyun lumayan ketus

Tanpa memutus tatapan tajamnya ke arah chanyeol

" Yah, mungkin dia benar, tapi aku sering melihatnya di kampus dulu sebelum aku Lulus"ucap chanyeol yang masih menatap baekhyun tanpa berkedip

Mereka berdua sama_sama saling menatap, tapi bukan tatapan yang bbaik, melainkan tatapan yang buruk apalagi dari seorang byun baekhyun

" Ahh,, setidaknya kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap kyungsoo sambil menyeret lengan chanyeol untuk duduk

" Baekki mianhe ne, aku menyuruh chanyeol kesini untuk menemaniku dan membawakan makanan untuk kita, kau pasti belum makan bukan" sungguh kyungsii sangat baik pada baekhyun, namun karna seorang park chanyeol , membuat baekhyun sedikit jaga jarakk dengan kyungsoo.

" Gomawoo"

" Nde, kau tak usah sungkan padaku dan chanyeol, kau ini Kekasih jongi, jadi anggaplah kami berdua ini hyungmu" ucapan kyungsoo hanya di balas anggukan dan senyuman paksa dari baekhyun.

" Chani kua mau minum apa, "tanya kyungsoo kepada kekasihnya Yang terlihat tengah berfikir

" Apa sajah" ujarnya cuek

" Dan kau baekki?"

" Ahh aku tidak usah hyung, lihatlah minumanku masih banyak" baekhyun menunjuk botol cola di meja itu bekas dirinya minum tadi

" Ahh baiklahh aku buatkan minum untuk chanyeol dulu, kalian baik_baik ne,, jangan saling diam begitu"

Entah kenapa hati kyungsoo mengatakan ada sesuatu di antara merekan dan kyungsoo sangat yakin itu, karna perkiraannya tak pernah meleset

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya baekhyun memecah keheningan setelah yakin kyungsoo menghilang

" Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan jongin" bukanya menjawab chanyeol malah melempar pertanyaan kembali kepada baekhyun

" Setelah bosan, apakah kau juga akan membuang kyungsoo sama sepertiku" sepertinya suasana di ruang tengah itu menjadi berubah panas

" Apa jongin sudah menyentuhmu?"

" Bukan urusanmu ? Dan kenapa kau mencampakan aku?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain

" Tinggalkan jongin,, aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan namja itu" baekhyun geram bukan main, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, chanyeol malah terus_terusan balik menanyakan hal_hal yang tak perlu ia pertanyakan, dan chanyeol malah menyuruhnya meninggalkan jongin, itu tidak mungkin.

" KENAPA KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN LUHAN HYUNG, JONGIN NAMJACHINGUKU AKU MENCINTAINYA DAN INI BUKAN URUSANMU PARK CHANYEOL" baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak tepat di hadapan chanyeol

" AKU YAKIN KAUN MASIH MENCINTAIKU, JAUHI DIA"

" KAU EGOIS CHANYEOL_AH"

" Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian berdua teriak_teriak, kalian kenapa" tanya kyungsoo polos saat ia kembali dari dapur dengan segelas orange juss di tangannya

Dilihatnya chanyeol dan baekhyun yang saling membuang muka satu sama lain

" Mianhe sudah merepotkanmu kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, hyungku tadi menelpon, jika jongin menanyakanku, bilang padanya untuk menghubungiku saja" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kyungsoo baekhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan apartement jongin

" Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada chanyeol

" Gwemchana, tadi aku hanya bilang bahwa jongin item dan jelek, kenapa kau mau dengannya dan. dia langsung marah" dusta chanyeol

" Aigo, kau nakal sekali, kau harus meminta maaf padanya nanti"

" Nde baby" dan chanyeolpun memeluk kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya

Kyungsoo Balas memeluk tubuh namja tinggi itu. Walau hatinya tak yakin'aku yakin bukan itu masaalahnya' batin kyungsoo.

LISoSIL

Baekhyun meneguk gelas demi gelas Vodka yang tersaji di hadapannya, jika boleh jujur perasaannya kini tengah kacau.

" Kau kenapa, apa ada masalah, " tanya kris yang saat itu berada di sebelahnya karna baekhyun yang menghubunginya, baekhyun yakin kris adalah teman yang tepat Untuk di ajak minum karna baekhyun tau kris sedang bertengkar dengan hyungnya dan pub malam yang saat ini ia kunjungi bukanlah pub malam milik kris .

" Chanyeol kembali"

" Benarkah, lalu jongin bagaimana?" Tanya kris dan meneguk minuman di hadapannya tenag dan. Tak be_ekspresi

" Aku mencintainya"

Kris tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak baekhyun

" kau harus mempertahankan apa yang kau pilih" baekhyun mengangguk, hatinya sudah Bulat, jonginlah yang dia pilih,

" Lalu bagaimana dengan mu hyung?"

" Entah lah" ucapnya acuh sambil menyaalakan rokok yang terselip dia antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya

"Apakah akan terus seperti ini?"

" Kita lihat saja kedepaannya baekhyun_ah, jika hyungmu tidak bisa melupakan kekasihmu juga, aku terpaksa harus melepasnya dan melanggar janjiku terhadap mendiang kedua orang tua kalian"

Yang kris sudah berjanji di hadapan almarhumah kedua orang tua luhandan baekhyun bahwa dia akan melindungi anaknya dan menikahi luhan, pada saat itu luhanpun. Ada disitu dan sama sekali tidak menolak, kris mana tahu jika sebenarnya luhan sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, yang ia tahu hanyalah melindungi luhan dari siapapun.

Tak lama seseorang mengalungkan lengannya di leher baekhyun

" Changi, kenapa tak menungguku pulang" itu jongin yang baru saja datang setelah baekhyun memberitahukan keberadaannya beberapa menit lalu,

Jongin sangat cerewet dengan pesan2 yang ia kirimkan menanyakan dimana dirinya sekarang.

'baekki kau dimana?'

'changi kau dimana?'

' aku yakin kau tak dirumah! Jadi jawab aku kau dimana?'

Dan masih baanyak lagi.

" Kris hyung menghubungiku karna dia butuh teman" ucap baekhyun dan pastinya itu bohong

kris hanya menatap baekhyun dengan smirknya adik iparnya itu memang pandai berdalih jelas_jelas baekhyun sendiri yang menghubunginya dan meminta untuk di temani. Ck kurang baik apa coba kakak ipar kaya kris itu.

" Ahh,, mianhe kris soal yang semalam baekhyun sudah menceritakannya"

" Gwemchana ini bukan salahmu, ini hanya masalah waktu,kelak pasti ada jalan keluar yang terbaik, yahh,, walaupun itu menyakitkan"

Baekhyun mengenggam tangan kris mencoba meyakinkan kakak iparnya itu bahwa semua akan baik pada waktunya

" Ahh, tidak enak jika kita berbicara masalah di sini, lebih baik kita boking satu kamar untuk kita , kyungsoo dan kekasihnya masih dalam perjalanan kesini"

" MWO kyungsoo dan kekasihnya" kaget baekhyun, sedangkan kris hanya menatap bingug 'ada apa dengan anak ini'

Kris memilih untuk pulang saja, biar bagaimanapun masalahnya dengan luhan ia tidak tega juga jika meninggalkan luhan sendiri di rumah dengan segudang masalah,

Jongin dan baekhyun sudah menyewa sebuah kamar VVIP tinggal menunggu kyungsoo datang saja, sedari tadi hati baekhyun merasa tak tenang, justru ia memilih pergi ke pub malam itu untuk menghilangkan stressnya dan sepertinya itu gagal karna dimana ada kyungsoo pasti ada chanyeol disisinya.

" Kenapa kau memesan banyak es batu kai" tanya baekhyun heran, dan jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan,

Dan itu membuat baekhyun bertambah heran

" Bingung eumh" jongin menyeringai

(y);)

` OKЄ 。 。 melihat smirk yang tercetak di bibir kisable itu sepertinya membuat otak baekhyun coneck akan satu hal, baekhyun menyeringai

" Aku tahu maksudmu sayang" ucap baekhyun dan mengambil beberapa es batu di genggamannya

"Gunakan ini, untuk menyentuhmu bukan, ..."Baekhyun dengan sigap duduk di pangkuan jongin

" Shhhhhh_ahh" desis jongin saat baekhyun menempelkan beberapa es batu di sekitar leher dan dadanya,

"Let's play baby..." Bisik bbaekhyun seduktif

Kai menyeringai dan menumpahkan es batu itu di sofa panjang tempatnya dan jongin duduk saat ini.

Jongin mulai menyerang baekhyun di mulai dari telinganya , baekhyun melenguh hebat saat telinganya jongin kulum

Baekhyun mengambil sebutir kecil es batu dan. memasukkannya gigitnya bongkahan kecil es batu itu di antara giginya

Dan mulai menjelajahi tiap jengkal bagian tubuh tan jongin.

"Ahhhh...ssshhhh baekki_ahhh..kau nha_uakhh nkall nghh." Sensasi dingin dari batu es yang berada dimulut baekhyun membuat desahan demi desahanpun keluar bibir jongin.

"Baekki,...buka semuanya"perintah jongin

" Tidak masalah," dengan gesit baekhyun mulai mengelucuti pakaian jongin begitupun sebaliknya

"Khhhaiihhh...akkhhhh"lenguh baekhyun sambil menjambak rambut jongin karna jongin begitu kuat menghisap bagian nipplenya di tambah sensasi dingin di punggungnya karna kini ia tengah berbaring di atas sofa yang sudah jongin taburi es batu itu,

Tubuh baekhyun melemas menerima sensasi dingin'batu es'yang menyentuh permukaan kulit punggungnya dan hisapan bibir jongin di nipplenya

Baekhyun sangat menikmati sentuhan jongin, begitupun jongin sepertinya ia sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengerayangi tubuh baekhyun hingga tak menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang mematung setelah menutup pintu Kamar yang mereka pesan itu.

Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain menelan saliva masing-masing saat melihat pemandangan didepan mata mereka saat ini.

Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sudah dalam keadaan NAKED total.

Tubuh putih baekhyun terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit tan jongin.

" Chani ,,, ini tidak mimpi bukan" tanya kyungsoo yang memandang jongin dan baekhyun tak berkedip

" Semoga ini hanya mimpi" gumam chanyeol karna. Sejujurnya hatinya tidak bisa menerima jika benar namja yang tengah jongin setubuhi itu adalah baekhyun, byun baekhyun yang dulu pernah ia setubuhi juga.

Dan selanjutnya tak ada lagi gumaman di antara keduanya, mereka hanya menatap baekhyun dan jongin seperti orang bodoh

teriakan keras baekhyun karna nikmat mmembuat tangan kyungsoo mencengkram erat tangan chanyeol, chanyeol menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya

" Apa kita hentikan saja mereka" tawar chanyeol

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

" Bukankah kau akan marah jika kita sedang melakukan hal itu dan seseorang menganggumu"

chanyeol ingin protes saat kyungsso berucap demikian, masalahnya namja yang tengah beradegan mesum di hadapannya itu adalah byun baekhyunnya dulu.

Chanyeol sekarang hanya berusaha agar bagian bawah tubuhnya tak menegang di tambah kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengelus_elus pahanya, sepertinya kyungsoo mulai horni, bisa saja chanyeol menyerang kyungsoo sekarang juga, namun jika itu terjadi GILA namanya, tak mungkin bukan ia akan melakukan SEX di tempat yang Sama dengan orang yang pernah di cintainya dulu, apalagi sepertinya hati chanyeol menolak jika ia berkata sudah tidak mencintai baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyuni, mari kita beri pelajaran buat mereka yang telah menonton kita secara diam_diam"

" Mak,nshh sudmuh, apa kaih,, akhh" tanya baekhyun di tengah desahanya saat kai mengocok juniornya

Jongin menunjuk ke arah sofa sebelahny dan betapa terkejutnya baekhyun melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo di sana dengan tubuh yang menegang

Dilihatnya chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan lesu seolah berkata ' jangan lakukan baekhyun, aku mohon'

Namun baekhyun malah menampilkan smirknya

"N-nde KA_ihhghh..AAAhhhhh"

secepat kilat tubuh ringan baekhyun di balik posisi menjadi di atas tubuh tan jongin mengakibatkan pertemukan junior keduanya yang sudah sangat menegang parah apalagi milik baekhyun yang sedari tadi jongin mainkan.

'Menungginglah baby, tunjukkan holemu yang begitu menggoda di hadapan mereka" bisik jongin di telinga baekhyun dengan sesekali menjilatinya,

" Eughh,,,nde" baekhyun mulai menaikkan butt_nya, jongin menyeringai " good job changi"

Gulp...

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol sudah berkali_kali menelan ludah mereka kasar dengan mata yang mendelik tajam saat baekhyun menunggingkan buutnya dan memamerkan hole kemerahannya

Kyungsoo sekarang sepertinya benar_benar menyesal menerima ajakan jongin untuk ikut ke pub malam jika berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi horni

" Channi, aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap kyungsoo meremas paha chanyeol,

" Dan itu baru permulaan saja, karena permainan mereka sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai... Aku sudah tidak kuat melihatnya chani"

" Kita keluar saja ne" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras tanda ia menolak

" Kita lihat sampai dimana batas permainan mereka"

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya keras saat dilihat jongin mulai mengoco juniornya dan bersiap memasuki hole baekhyun , sungguh mata bulat kyungsoo dan chanyeol tak dapat berkedip sedikipun melihat saat_saat seperti itu.

Bleesss~

"Akhhhh KAIhhhhhhh!"

" Akhh kaihh_akhhhh,,, pelanthhh akhh. Pelanthh" racau baekhyun saat di rasa jongin mulai menumbuk holenya brutal

" Shhhhh akh,n sabar changi,, aku belummhh menemukan titik terdalammu,, akhhh"

"Akhhh kaihhh, disana aahhh...mmhhh..yahhh di sanahnnn. Morehhhh changih,, akhh akhh."

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mengetahui ia telah berhasil menyentuh sweet spot baekhyun yang ia tuju.

tubuh mulus baekhyun mulai berkilat Dan lengket oleh peluh. Jongin terus menusuk titik nikmatnya, tubuh baekhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan, matanya melek merem menikmati tusukan jongin di holenya yang lumayan perih itu, tapi baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ia menikmati sentuhan jongin, ini nikmat.,

Jongin membalik posisi menjadi menindih tubuh baekhyun kembali tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole baekhyun, di raupnya bibir ranum baekhyun , ia gigit_gigit bibir mungil itu agar semakin melenguh hebat nan menambah tinggi libidonya yang semakin naik itu,

Selagi juniornya masih bekerja dilubang baekhyun, bibir jongin tak mau diam ia berpindah mengecupi nipple merekah milik baekhyun.

Posisi bibirnya yang berada tepat dihadapan benda pink kemerahan tu membuatnya dengan leluasa bermain-main dengan nipple yang sudah mengeras dan membengkak itu.

Dimasukkannya kembali sebutir es batu kemulutnya dan dikecupnya kembali nipple merah baekhyun

"Ouchhhh kai,, hentikhann, akhhh. Ini nikhmathh akkhhh morehhhh" racau baekhyun tak karu_karuan Rasa dingin dari batu es yang menyentuh ujung nipplenya membuat baekhyun merasa berkali_kali sangat nikmat.

Ditekannya kepala jongin agar semakin melesak ke dadanya dan meneruskan permainan di nipplenya itu.

"Kkaahh..akhh .jangan berhentiehh, sshhhh...aahhh" Kepala baekhyun mendongak karena nikmat. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan jongin di daerah nipplenya itu rasanya luar biasa di Tambah rasa dingin di dadanya itu, ujung lidah jongin yang terasa dingin berapa kali berputar-putar dinipplenya, menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Dan jonginpun pastinya sangat_sangat senang bermain didada kekasih mungilnya itu.

" Chani, apa kita salah melihat mereka melakukannya sejauh ini"

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming, tangan kanan chanyeol mencengkram erat peganggan sofa tanpa kyungsoo sadari.

"Biar saja kyugi ,kita lihat adegan ranjang mereka seperti apa...jarang_jarang bukan kau menonton adegan live sepupumu itu" kyungsoo mengangguk tapi sungguhh kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia juga ingin di sentuh seperti baekhyun oleh chanyeoll!

"Yah chani, aku. Tidak kuat lagi melihatnya" kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada chanyeol

Rahang chanyeol bergemeletuk, ia berusaha tak melihat adegan live didepannya itu namun ini nyata , NYATA , dimana jongin berciuman panas dengan baekhyun dalam pangkuan jongin dan junior yang tertanam sempurna dalam hole baekhyun.

bongkahan pantat mulus baekhyun terlihat jelas di hadapan chanyeol, dengan pemandangan holenya yang tengah tertanam Junior jongin, membuat nafas chanyeol yang melihatnya naik turun karena sibuk menelan saliva berkali_kali. Setiap inci tubuh baekhyun masih sangatlah menggoda seperti dulu, sungguh sepertinya chanyeol menyesal telah meninggalkan namja manis dengan tubuh sempurna itu walau ia akui tubuh kyungsoo juga tak kalah mulus dengan baekhyun, bahkan kyungsoo lebih mungil.

"Ahh, kaihh ...aahhh, disana yakk akhh akhh, lebih cepatth,morehhh lebih akhh kaihhh...aahh..ahhh..."

"Bersabar shh akhh baby..."

Baekhyun sepertinya akan segera mendekati klimaksnya. Dan benar saja, tak beberapa lama...

"KAIII...AKU keluarhh, Arrrgghh..akhhh."

"mmhhh...eummhh"

Bibir kissable milik jongin segera membungkam bibir baekhyun yang tengah menjerit nikmat itu dengan ciuman panasnya agar kenikmatan yang didapatnya berkali-kali lipat seiring cairan panas menyembur mengaliri perut rata baekhyun dan sofa yang mereka gunakan

"Teruskan sayang ,,, jangan berhenti hanya sampai disisni,kau belum memuaskanku!" Ucap baekhyun dengan nafas terengahnya memeluk tubuh jongin

" CUKUP,,, aku aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihatnya" chanyeol bangkit dari menyeret kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan yang sudah panas itu, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat baekhyun yang terus_terusan mendesah karna jongin.

" HEY,, kau bahkan belum melihatku mencapai puncak kenikmatanku" teriak jongin tak kalah kencang dengan teriakan chanyeol tadi

'Puas kau park chanyeol' smirk baekhyun

_(((TBC))) _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Is Sex or Sex Is Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairs: KaiBaek**_

_**Cast: member EXO**_

_**Lengh: Chapter 6**_

_**Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]**_

_**Genre: dipertanyakan(?)**_

_**Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo bersebaran harap maklum,etc**_

_**imajinasi saya mulai berkelana otak yadong mulai berkerja, jiwa setan Ovay kumat sehingga jadilah fanfic abal ini, mohon maaf bagi yang tidak Suka silahkan (X) dan saya paling BENCI yang namanya SILENCE reader.**_

_**No Copas,No plagiat tanpa seijin pemilik**_

_**¤HAPPY READING¤**_

" Yahhh sepertinya chanyeol hyung sangat terangsang melihat kau klimaks baby" tanya jongin yang masih menindih tubuh baekhyun,

Baekhyun tersenyum dan masih mengatur nafasnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit membiarkan chanyeol namja yang dulu dicintainya dan di cumbunya menonton adegan ranjangnya secara live, hingga chanyeol pergi menarik kyungsoo keluar ruangan.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tergoda oleh desahan_desahan yang membuat mu horni sayang"

ucap baekhyun lirih sambil menarik jongin kepelukannya

"Aku akan memberikan apa yang tidak namja lain berikan padamu, " baekhyun memandang heran jongin

" Sentuhan kenikmatan yang tiada tara"

Seringai setan tercetak jelas dibibir Jongin Dan tanpa Baekyun duga ia langsung mengambil posisi berdiri dengan bagian bawah mereka yang masih bertaut.

" Eumhhh" lenguh baekhyun karna Jongin kembali menyambar bibir mungilnya yang sudah membengkak itu.

Digendongnya tubuh baekhyun yang menempel ditubuh jongin itu, seperti koala yang menmpel di gendongan induknya.

Cairan cinta yang melekat diperut datar baekhyun yang belum sempat di bersihkan itu kini sebagian berpindah ke abs jongin karena posisi badan mereka yang menempel satu sama lain.

" Kau siap untuk ronde selanjutnya sayang, ayolah, aku belum klimaks"

" Kalo begitu, tunggu apa lagi" ucap baekhyun yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang jongin, senyum jongin merekah hebat, ia sudah. Mendapatkan lampu hijau, jadi.,, terjang langsung

**BRUGGH~**

"Ahh appo channi" erang kyungsoo saat chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil kyungsoo di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Mianhe soo baby, aku terlalu bersemangat,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kegiatan sepupumu telah berhasil membangunkan adik kecilku di bawah sanah " ucap chanyeol sambil membuka kasar kancing bajunya dan mencium bibir kyungsoo kasar

Bibir kissable itu menlenguh hebat saat dirasanya chanyeol mengigit kecil bibirnya dan menghisapnya kuat membuat bibir itu semakin merah merekah

Tangan chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia robek paksa

Baju kyungsoo dan melemparnya sembarang

Chanyeol memilin_milin puting kyungsoo hingga sang Empu melenguh, sayang suara lenguhan itu teredam oleh Tautan bibir mereka

" Aku mencintaimu " bisik chanyeol sambil membuka restsleting celananya, kyungsoo mengangguk

" Lakukanlah, aku sudah tidakk sabar eummhh"desah kyungsoo sambil meremas juniornya sendiri yang sudah menegang

Setelah sukses membuka celananya chanyeol sesegera mungkin mengocok juniornya dan membasahinya dengan air liur

Bleesssss

"uurrgghh..." sebuah desahan dan erangan penuh kepuasan mulai terdengar di dalam mobil itu, menghiraukan siapapun yang melihat mobil itu bergoyang oleh sebuah permainan sex di dalamnya.

Hawa panas mulai terasa menyerebak dipenuhi dengan sapuan nafsu. Di jok belakang kini telah bergelut dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih. Memadu kasih untuk menemukan sebuah kepuasan nafsu duniawi

"ahh...nnnhh...chanie ...uurrgh..." Erang kyungsoo di saat chanyeol terus saja masuk dan melebur ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu Dengan ritme berat dan cepat, ia terus menerobos dinding kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu

Nafsu karna kesal melihat baekhyun dengan terang_terangan bermain adegan ranjang dengan sepupu kekasihnya sendiri, dan itu. Membuat. Nafsu chanyeol memuncak , bukan karna nafsu akan birahinya. Keringat mulai bercucuran. Tiap tenaga yang digunakan semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"nngghh...chanyeolli...Akkhh...nnrrgghh!"

Panggilan itu, dulu, sering baekhyun gunakan saat chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya yang terdalam dengan telak, membuat chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh mungil baekhyun itu,

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada. Tubuhnya bergesek mengikuti ritme Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah!...chan...nnnggh! kkhhkk!" Chanyeol mulai mempercepat ritmenya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia terus menggesek rektum. Kekasihnya itu. Membentur titik terdalam kyungsoo berkali-kali.

Lekatnya dinding hole itu membuat Ia hampir mencapai klimaks. Kedua kaki kekasihnya terus ia tahan di atas pundaknya dengan erat.

"Ya... ! Ah! Nrrrggghhh!" Kyungsoo mulai menghempaskan wajahnya ke samping. Bibirnya kini mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggigit terlalu erat.

Melihat itu,chanyeol langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibir merah kyungsoo

Chanyeol terus saja mendominasi mulut kekasihnya dan mencoba meleburkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kyungsoo. Melebur dan melumat.

"akhh...mmmhhh..! Aakkhh!" otot kaki kyungsoo mulai kaku. Perutnya mulai terasa nyeri. Rektumnya terasa terkoyak. Ia tak dapat berontak. Tenaganya benar-benar habis termakan oleh rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Tak lama kemudian, cairan putih mulai keluar dan melumuri perutnya. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks.

"Yeolli_akhhh" teriakan itu bagaikan sebuah alunan surga bagi chanyeol.

"AAHH! ..BAEKKI..AAAKH..!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu dan klimaknya chanyeol mata kyungsoo yang semula sayu melebar seketika

"APA MAKSUDMU MENYEBUT NAMA BAEKKI"dengan tenagaa yang tersisa kyungsoo berteriak, rasa kecewa mulai menyelimuti hatinya,

Chanyeol masih terengah, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan mulutnya berbicara seenaknya.

" Jelaskan padaku" air mata mulai mengenangi kedua mata bulatnya

" Mianhe, byun baekhyun kekasih seepupumu itu, mantan namjachinguku"

Tess

Setetes liquit mengaliri pipi kyungsoo

" Aku butuh penjelasan atas ini semua" gumam kyungsoo yang masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh chanyeol

" Kyungi" chanyeol menyentuh pundak kekasihnya itu

Kyungsoo menggabil pakaiannya yang tercecer dan keluar dari mobil

BRAAAAAk'

"Akhhh" baekhyun mengerang sakit saat jongin menghantamkan punggungnya dengan dinding

Punggungnya kini telah menempel erat didinding masih dalam gendongan jongin dengan kedua kaki yang menempel erat dipinggang jongin.

Dan kini kembali bibir jongin itu menyerang cherry merah yang sudah membengkak sempurna karena sedari tadi tak lolos dari hisapan dan pagutan bibir sexy jongin yang seakan tak pernah puas mengecap manisnya bibir baekhyun.

"Bersiaplah baekki, aku akan bergerak dan jangan salahkan aku karna ini akan sedikit kasar?"

"Ne kaihhh_akhh, g-gwaenchana, bergeraklah, aku menyukainya"

Dikeluarkannya separuh lebih junior panjangnya itu hingga menyisakan bagian ujungnya saja di dalam hole baekhyun lalu dengan keras didorongnya junior big_long itu kembali masuk kelubang surga baekhyun

"akhhhhhhhh"membuat nafas baekhyun seakan terhenti dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas. Antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Baekki gwemchana?,mianhe aku tak dapat menahannya, eummhh...kau sungguh menggoda, emhhh...mmhhh" Melihat baekhyun yang seperti kesakitan, perlahan dijelajahinya leher putih mulus yang terekspos bebas karena sicantik yang tengah mendongak.

Seketika jerit sakit berganti dengan desah nikmat kembali, membuat jongin tersenyum puas dan kembali menjelajahi permukaan dada baekhyun bermain dengan nipple kemerahan tersebut.

"Sssshhhh...nikmath,kai jangan berhen_ntih, mmhhh...hisap yang kuathh aahhh...aahhh"

Baekhyun meracau nikmat dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas-remas rambut blood brown sang kekasih yang kini tengah berkosentrasi dikedua nipple merahnya yang sudah membengkak sempurna.

Mendengar racauan baekhyun yang semakin menjadi membuat jongin bersemanagat

Dihisapnya keras nipple yang sebelah kiri sementara sebelah tangannya mempermainkan tonjolan yang disebelah kanan, setelah puas dengan yang kiri, maka bibir jongin akan berpindah ke nipple yang sebelah kanannya. Seakan tak puas-puas, dihisapnya terus menerus nipple menggoda itu seperti bayi yang tengah meyusu dengan rakusnya.

Baekhyun kadang menjerit, jeritan sakit baekhyun saat jongin terlalu bersemangat menghisap kedua nipplenya.

"Kaiahh...aakhhhh"

"Kaihh akuhh, akhh akhh"

"kau akan sampai lagi sayang?"

"Ne kaihhh, mian aku tak bisa menahannya kau nakal akhh, sekali"

"Arraso baekki aku akan bergerak ,, tahanlah ,eumhhk"

Jongin Sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui baekhyun sudah akan klimaks kembali, sedangkan ia belum merasakan apa-apa,

Jongin tak ingin memaksakan kehendak kepada kekasihnya untuk menahan hasratnya, ia-pun menggerakkan juniornya lebih cepat agar menumbuk sweet spot baekhyun berkali-kali agar klimaksnya semakin nikmat, benar saja, selang beberapa menit kemudian, terasa gigi-gigi baekhyun yang menggigit bahunya tanda ia kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua.

"Hahh...yahh akhh yaa, kaihh aku lelaahh...ahhh" Wajah penuh peluh baekhyun tersandar lemas di bahu jongin.

Dada baekhyun sendiri sudah penuh dengan tanda merah oleh jilatan dan gigitan jongin. Yang lapar akan tubuhnya itu,

Nafas baekhyun tersengal-sengal menguasai deru nafasnya yang memburu. Mata indah itu terpejam, sedangkan bibir cherry yang telah membengak itu sibuk mengutarakan rasa lelahnya.

"Kau mau membuatku pingsan eoh ?" Suarparau baekhyun

" Aku sudah. Lelah begini kau belum klimaks juga,," jongin menyeringai di kecupnya kening baekhyun sayang

"Shiro , kau tdak boleh lelahn aku masih mengingankannya sayang, aku akan membuat kau horni kembali?" Seringai setan dibibir jongin tampak

" menungginglah, kita lakukan gaya kesukaanku..." Jongin membalik kasar tubuh baekhyun yang terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan. Dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu disandaran sofa empuk itu,

Jongin. mulai kembali menggenjot Hole baekhyun yang mulai memerah karena sudah sekian lama tergesek. Desahan merdu baekhyun pun kembali terdengar

Tubuh kurus baekhyun bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah tumbukan junior jongin, sedangkan jongin yang berada dibelakangnya sibuk mencumbui punggung telanjangnya yang telah berkilat oleh peluh.

tercium jelas aroma sex sepasang kekasih di ruangan itu,sekarang mereka berada di sofa yang sama seperti saat pemanasaan yang membuat chanyeol dan kyungsoo kepanasaan juga.

Badan keduanya yang telah basah dan lengket dipenuhi oleh cairan baekhyun dan oleh keringat mereka, sementara desahan demi desahan terus terdengar dari bibir merah yang tengah digarap dengan 'doggy style' .

"Unghh...aahhh, kaihh akhhahh...akuu tidak tahaannn...aahhh"

"Tahan baekki, sebentar laggiieeh,aahhh...berbaliklah, kita keluar bersama, mmhhh"

Sreett~

Dengan mudahnya tubuh kecil baekhyun dibalikkan jongin hanya dengan satu tangannya saja. Sepertinya jongin sudah mendekati klimaksnya.

"Kaihhh...aaarrggghh...aahhh..."

"Keluar baekki...aaarrghhhhh...aarrgggghhhh" jongin semakin memperdalam tumbukannya ketika dirasakan telah mendekati klimaksnya.

"ARRRGHHHH"

Erangan keras keduanya menandakan mereka telah meraih puncak nikmat bersama-sama diakhiri dengan ambruknya tubuh jongin yang menindih tubuh mungil yang kembali basah oleh cum yang ketiganya.

Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung jongin yang berada diatasnya, tepukan sayang alias di elus.

"Ahh, gomawo baekki, saranghae...cup~" jongin mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas daan keningnya juga, baekhyun mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya,, kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan

BRAAAAAK

Pintu di buka kasar oleh kyungsoo dengan penampilannya yang berantakan bibir bengkak daan leher yang penuh bercak merah , jangan lupakan rambutnya juga yang acak_acakan

" Kalian sudah selesai bermain bukan?"

Baekhyun dan jongin hanya memandang kedatangan kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung

" Aigoo hyung kau kenapa? Apakah chanyeol hyung bermain kasar padamu" kyungsoo tak menghiraukan ucapan sepupuhnya itu, hatinya sudah tersulut emosi,

Ia menatap baekhyun begitu tajam seolah ingin membunuh namja yang kini tengah jongin tindih itu

" AKU MEMINTA PENJELASAN DARIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN"

DEG

" Kris aku Mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu kris aku mohon " pinta luhan sambil mengetok pintu. Kamar tamu di rumah Mereka,karna kris memilih tidur di kamar tamu ketimbang di kamarnya sendiri, dan alasanya tentu Karna ada luhan,

Pasalnya kris sama sekali tidak mau memandangnya apalagi berbicara padanya setelah pengakuan luhan kemarin malam,

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah, biar bagaimanapun kris sudah menjadi takdir hidupnya dan bukan jongin lagi.

" Kris, buka pintunya,, biarkan aku masuk" luhan masih setia mengetok dan memohon di balik pintu. Itu, namun tak Ada jawaban dari dalam,

" Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin membukakan pintu untuk ku, aku sadar aku egois dengan perasaanku. Dan mengecewakan baekhyun terutama kau, tapi aku. Sadar kris, takdir hidupku adalah untuk. Mendampingimu, kau suamiku, kaulah yang seharusnya ku patuhi, tapi jika kau tak mau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan lagi, jika kau ingin aku menjauhimu, aku akan melakukannya kris"

DEG

Kris menatap Tajam pintu Itu, dimana seseorang kini tengah berbicara Hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya ' aku Mohon jangan kkatakan lu' batin kris, tangannya mulai mengayun keudara untuk menyentuh knop pintu,

" Aku akan pindah Bersama baekhyun ke china, dan mengurus surat perceraian kita,,hiks" luhan mulai. Terisak, entah. Kenapa dadanya sakit saat mengatakan hal itu

" Hiks, selamat tinggal kris hiks, dan,, terimakasih"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dengan. Uraian air mata, dengan berat ia melangkah meninggalkan pintu kamar dimana kris berada di dalamnya

Sedangkan kris di dalamnya. Mengeratkan penganggannya di knop pintu, tangannya bergeta, namun setelah luhan. Mengatakan. Kata perceraian, hatinya menolak, sangat.

Brrrrackk

Grrrepp

" Akhhh" erang luhan karna kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan sangat keras. Dan mengurung tubuhnya

Tangis luhan semakin kencang

" Aku mohon, jangan katakan hal mmenyakitkan itu, aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan tetaplah bersamaku xiau lu"

Luhan tetap menangis sambil menunduk, namun ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang kris katakan, ia senang dan juga sedih lebih tepatnya, bimmbang

" Xiau lu,, tetaplah bersamaku" kris mengankkat dagu luhan dan Menatap manik luhan dalam

" Apa kau sudah memmaafkanku?" Tanya lluhan sambil sesengukan

Greep

"Gumawo yeobo"luhan langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Kris dan menaggis sejadinya di dada bidang itu

" Uljima, kau jelek jika menangis" ledek kris sambil mengusap air mata luhan.

" Jinja" ucap Luhan sambil mengerjapkan mata sembabnya

" Ne "

Tangan kris terhenti saat melewati bibir luhan, ia pandangi bibir plum itu, luhan terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya imut,

" Aku merindukanmu lu" ucap kris sambil menatap luhan dalam namun tangannya mulai bergriliya di tubuh luhan

(( Tbc sesaaaaat )))

Huhuhu makasih masih ada yang mau review,, dan buat yang minta flassback kailu sama krishan NC ,,nanti chap depan mungkin Ovay buatin,, heheh di tunggu Reviem laginya chingu,,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE IS SEX or SEX IS LOVE**

**_Warning Crack Pairs NC_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_KaiBaek^KrisHan^ChanSoo_**

**_Sligh_ KaiLu^ChanBaek_**

**_Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**NO COPYCAT**

**NO COPAS**

**DAN SEBANGSANYA**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING N' NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**LISoSIL**

" Kris aku Mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Kris aku mohon " pinta Luhan sambil mengetok pintu Kamar tamu di rumah Mereka,karna Kris memilih tidur di kamar tamu ketimbang di kamarnya sendiri, dan alasanya tentu Karna ada Luhan,

Pasalnya Kris sama sekali tidak mau memandangnya apalagi berbicara padanya setelah pengakuan Luhan kemarin malam,

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah, biar bagaimanapun Kris sudah menjadi takdir hidupnya dan bukan Jongin lagi.

" Kris, buka pintunya,, biarkan aku masuk" Luhan masih setia mengetok dan memohon di balik pintu Itu, namun tak Ada jawaban dari dalam,

" Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin membukakan pintu untuk ku, aku sadar aku egois dengan perasaanku Dan mengecewakan Baekhyun terutama kau, tapi aku Sadar Kris, takdir hidupku adalah untuk Mendampingimu, kau suamiku, kaulah yang seharusnya ku patuhi, tapi jika kau tak mau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan lagi, jika kau ingin aku menjauhimu, aku akan melakukannya Kris"

DEG

Kris menatap Tajam pintu Itu, dimana seseorang kini tengah berbicara Hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya ' _aku Mohon jangan katakan_ Lu' batin Kris, tangannya mulai mengayun keudara untuk menyentuh knop pintu,

" Aku akan pindah Bersama Baekhyun ke China, dan mengurus surat perceraian kita,,hiks" Luhan mulai Terisak, entah Kenapa dadanya sakit saat mengatakan hal itu

" Hiks, selamat tinggal Kris hiks, dan,, Terimakasih"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dengan Uraian air mata, dengan berat ia melangkah meninggalkan pintu kamar dimana Kris berada di dalamnya

Sedangkan Kris di dalamnya. Mengeratkan penganggannya di knop pintu, tangannya bergetar, namun setelah Luhan Mengatakan Kata perceraian, hatinya menolak,dengan sangat.

Brrrrackk

Grrrepp

" Akhhh" erang Luhan karna Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan sangat keras. Dan mengurung tubuhnya

Tangis Luhan semakin kencang

" Aku mohon, jangan katakan hal mmenyakitkan itu, aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan tetaplah bersamaku Xiau Lu"

Luhan tetap menangis sambil menunduk, namun ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Kris katakan, ia senang dan juga sedih ,lebih tepatnya ia bimbang

" Xiau Lu,, tetaplah bersamaku" Kris mengankkat dagu Luhan dan Menatap manik Luhan dalam

" Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanya Luhan sambil sesengukan,perlahan dan bahkan sangat pelan akhirnya krispun mengangguk

Greep

"Gumawo yeobo"Luhan langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Kris dan menaggis sejadinya di dada bidang itu

" Uljima, kau jelek jika menangis" ledek Kris sambil mengusap air mata Luhan.

" Jinja" ucap Luhan sambil mengerjapkan mata sembabnya dan menghapus air matanya

" Ne "

Tangan Kris terhenti saat melewati bibir Luhan, ia pandangi bibir plum itu, Luhan terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya imut,

" Aku merindukanmu Lu" ucap kris sambil menatap luhan dalam namun tangannya mulai bergriliya di tubuh Luhan

Dengan cepat kris menyambar bibir plum Luhan memanjakannya dengan bibirnnya begitu agresif, Luhan pun tak bisa mengimbangi permainan kris namun sebisa mungkin Luhan membalas perlakuan suaminya itu.

Suara kecipak dan desahan erotis menggema dari dua pasangan yang sudah sangat bernafsu kris dan Luhan nampak sangat bersemangat mengulum dan menjilati juniori masing-masing dengan pose _**69**_, Luhan nampak mendesah-desah sambil memegangi kepala junior milik Kris saat tangan dan mulut Kris terus saja menggelitik mengigit dan menghisap kepemilikannya

"Shhh… Yah… KK-Kriss…" desah Kuhan.

"Enak eumhhh, Sayang?" sejenak Kris melepas kulumannya terhadap junior Luhan. Tangannya menggesek-gesek dan menyodok kepala junior Luhan dengan lidahnya membuat penisnya semakin menegak apalagi penis Luhan,jangan di tanya..

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kedua kakinya nampak menjepit penisnya sendiri yang sudah menegang akibat perlakuan Kris. Kris tersenyum puas lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali membuka kaki Luhan lebar-lebar dan mengulumnya.

"Oooohh… ouchh ,,Krishh mm,,akhhh…" desah Luhan sambil terus menekan kepala Kris ke arah penisnya.

Kris menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Luhan dan menggantikan posisi lidahnya dengan jemari tangannya. Jemari itu memulai penetrasi ke liang hangat luhan, membuat luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Yeeesssshhh… _Yeob_,,ouhhh…" pekiknya.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menyamakan irama dengan gerakan jemari Kris.

"Yeaaahhh…" desah Luhan agak keras. Tak ketinggalan, tangan Kris pun merayap ke atas, ke dua niple Luhan. Pemuda itu langsung mengerahkan tangannya untuk meremasnya, memberikan kenikmatan tambahan pada Luhan.

Mata Luhan menatap sayu sang suami dengan tatapan mengundang,,,errr nafsu dengan birahi yang sudah memuncak, Luhan ingin lebih lagi dari ini..

" akhhh Kriss ..hemgg ..bisakah kita ke permainan hmmgghh ,,, inti,,akhh ...saja,,,!" ucap Luhan di tengah desahannya. Ia sudah pasrah ia tidak tahan lagi dengan sentuhan Kris, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di kontrol lagi, seolah tubuhnya adalah sebuah makanan lezat yang harus segera dinikmati jika tidak akan menyesal melewatkannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kris langsung menyerang tubuh Luhan lagi. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat mulai dari dada hingga berhenti di selangkangan Luhan lagi. "Aeeeeecchhh…" desah Luhan. Lagi-lagi kris mempermainkan klitoris Luhan dengan sekli -_-'

Kris meludah di tangannya dan mengocok juniornya kasar, beberapa saat setelahnya kris mulai mendekatkan penisnya ke arah hole Luhan

"sshhhhhhh…"desah Kris saat penis miliknya perlahan tertanam di manhole hangat Luhan.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh… Krissss!" jerit Luhan.

" tahan sebentar..sshhhh,,, ne,,,, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembuth,,, akh,,,," Kris mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan , dan perlahan namun pasti pula gerakan in outnya itu semakin brutal membuat tubuh Luhan ikut bergoyang terbawa gerakan tubuh Kris yang kini tengah mengagahinya,,

" akhhhh KRISSSSS,,,,hahhh hahahnn" Kris tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan, dia baru saja mengalami orgasme pertamanya.

Luhan kembali mempersiapkan dirinya setelah orgasme pertamanya, ia tahu ini masih akan berlanjut , penis Kris yang masih tertanam dengan gagahnya dan menegang di dalam sana mana mungkin secepat dirinya mengalami orgasme, mempersiapkan diri kembali sebelum Kris menggerakan pinggulnya menumbuk kembali prostatnya.

"Aaaaah… Ssssshhh…" desis Kris saat merasakan hole Luhan semakin menjepit miliknya.

"KRISSHHmhhh _YEOB _shh OHH…" Luhan mendesah agak keras.

Kris langsung menggerakkan penisnya keras, menumbuk G-Spot luhan tanpa ampun. "Yes, yeobo! _Fuck me_! _Sodok terus_! Aaaaaaaaahhh" Luhan semakin menjerit-jerit.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Kai yang baru pulang tercengang saat melewati kamar hyungnya dan merinding saat melihat Luhan terkulai lemas dengan jeritan kenikmatannya, terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuh tegap Kris yang mengagahinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat nafsu Meningkat,, Kai dan Baekhyun kembali muncul, " kurasa, lebih baik aku menginap di apartementmu saja Kai" lirih Baekhyun tanpa melepas tatapan mataya terhadap kedua hyungnya... Kai tak bergeming tak juga membalas ucapan kekasihnya, melihat namja yang dulu juga pernah ia gagahi di bawah tubuhnya,

_**Flashback**_

_"Siapkan dirimu, Lu,,,." bisik kai pelan sebelum mengarahkan penis dirinya ke dalam rektum luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Tanpa persiapan, Kai langsung membenamkan penis dirinya seutuhnya di dalam hole Luhan. Tindakannya ini memancing teriakan kesakitan yang begitu nyaring dari bibir mungil Luhan. Justru bagi sang kai, suara jeritan dan geliat tubuh Luhan yang menggeliat dan mendesah kesakitan sekaligus nikmat malah meningkatkan gairahnya._

_Kai menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur, menarik keluar seluruh kejantanannya sebelum membenamkannya lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya. Tiap gesekan membuat Luhan menjerit kesakitan dan darah mengalir pelan dari selangkangan namja berambut madu pirang itu._

_Darah, yang telah membasahi liang Luhan untuk pertama kalinya , karna Luhan maupun Kai melakukan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka.__._

_"Ayo, Lu,,,shh." bisik Kai sedikit terengah-engah. Ia masih sibuk menghantam rektum Luhan, menunggu kilmaksnya tercapai. _

_"Menjeritlah lebih kencang lagi. Bagiku, jeritanmu itu malah membuatku semakin bersemangat." Dijilatnya daun telinga Luhan, sementara tangannya sibuk menelusuri lekuk tubuh Luhan._

_Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredan teriak kesakitannya, holenya terasa terkoyak, sangat perih, bukannya Luhan tidak memberikan apa yang diinginkan Kai. namun Luhan merasa tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua _

_Luhan sudah memberikan tubuhnya._

_Berharap Kai adalah takdir hidupnya, _

_Kai semakin bersemangat menyentuh tubuh Luhan berinisiatif untuk membuat Luhan menjerit. Kai merunduk dan menggigit—keras—pada pundak luhan._

_Dan itu berhasil._

_Luhan semakin menjerit, jerit sakit di pundaknya dan nikmat di holenya,,akhh Luhan rasa dirinya mulai gila akan sentuhan Kai, _

_JeritanLluhan memenuhi ruang kamar kai saat itu._

_Seiring dengan jerit dan isak tangis Luhan dalam merasakan nikmat dan juga sakit, Kai menggerakkan pinggangnya semakin buas. Sedikit lagi. kai sudah merasakan klimaksnya semakin dekat. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.,,,dan._

_Luhan merasakan tubuh Kai menegang. Detik berikutnya, cairan hangat mengalir menuruni pahanya, bergabung dengan darahnya sendiri yang masih membasahi selangkangan Luhan. Kedua cairan menetes, menodai lantai marmer yang dingin di mana mereka berpijak._

_Selesai sudah semuanya._

_Yang tersisa sekarang hanya sebuah penyesalan dan kekecewaan karna semuanya hanya tinggal menjadi kenangan._

_**Flashback end**_

**luhan** kini ia sudah menjadi milik namja lain, ,,dan sepertinya Kai harus benar-benar merelakanya, bukankah sudah ada Baekhyun di sisinya

Dan sepertinya Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Luhan dan Kris.

**~o0o~**

''LEPASKAN..." teriak Kyungsoo dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol saat tangannya berhasil terlepas, mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat cengkraman Chanyeol

" APA MAUMU HAH,,," teriaknya lagi,,Chanyeol membuang Pandangannya sejenak ke arah lain sebelum mendekati Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya

" maafkan aku,,,aku tidak jujur" mengelus surai namja mungil yang kini terisak di pelukannya, tak lama setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali mendorong tubuh Chanyeol

" hiks,, kau jahat,, kenapa kau baru bilang , kenapa kau baru mengatakannya stelah aku mengetahuinya,, kenapa kau begitu kejam hiks,, padaku,,,"

" maafkan ,,aku,,,tolong jangan benci Baekhyun,, dia tidak salah,,,dia tidak tahu apa-apa,, yang dia tahu hanyalah aku telah meninggalkannya dulu,, dan itu aku lakukan demi bersamamu Kyungsoo" Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan namja yang kini tengah terisak itu ,,

"..." dia,, hanya sebuah isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo

" tapi Baekhyun kini namjachingu Kai,, mana bisa hiks,,aku tidak membencinya setelah tahu dia mantan kekasihmu,, hiks,,"

Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo kembali,,,

" maafkan aku,, percayalah,aku hanya mencintaimu,," mengecup surai Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan mengusap punggung namja mungil itu,

'' uljima,,aku memang salah,,aku jahat,,tapi aku mohon,, maafkan aku dan juga,,, Baekhyun,," tambah chanyeol dan iapun merasakan gerakan dari kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan,,dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol

**~o0o~**

" Kai,,,, pinganggu pada sakit,," adu Baekhyun saat ia dan juga Kai baru memasuki apartemen namja berkulit tan itu

Kai sama sekali tak bergeming, ia melamun, kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dan Luhan memenuhi otaknya, ia tak menyangka sebelumnya akan melihat dengan langsung Luhan bercumbu dengan namja lain di hadapannya, sakit, sudah pasti, biarpun kini ia mencintai Baekhyun tapi Luhan dulu juga pernah ia cintai dengan sangat, secuil dari hatinya masih merasakan sakit karna Luhan,

"Kai,,,," panggil Bakhyun lagi karna Kai sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya dari tadi

" n-nde,,,"

" kau melamun,,,,,"

" aniyo,,, waeyo changi,,"

" bohong,,kau jelas melamun,,," bibir mungil Baekhyun melengkung bertanda ngambek dan kesal

Kai terkiki dan memeluk Baekhyun dan di balas manja oleh Baekhyuna" hihi,,aku hanya teringat kejadian di rumahmu tadi" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya " kau mau seperti mereka,,," goda Baekhyun sambil menyungingkan senyum jahil..Kai menunduk menatap Baekhyun tak kalah jahil dengan Baekhyun" bolehkan,,?" sambil menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun.

Pletak

" yahh,,," erang Kai, karna Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jitakan maut di kepalanya, sakit juga pikirnya,

'' bukankah beberapa jam lalu kita melakukannya di kamar VVIP pub malam itu,,,ckk,, tidak ada puasnya" cibir Baekhyun, namun senyuman nakal masih terpasang di bibirnya, membuat Kai kembali terkekeh '' tapi aku ingin lagi.." manja Kai sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun

" tapi pinganggu sakit,,," adu Baekhyun dan kembali membuat bibirnya melengkung imut

" baiklah,,, lebih baik kita istirahat,,,," dan Kaipun menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya

" Kai,, aku penasaran, tadi Kyungsoo hyung kenapa,, tampilan sangat berantakan dan err,, apa yang mau ia tadi,, penjelasan dariku?" bingung Baekhyun sambil memainkan tangan Kai yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu

" molla,,,, sepertinya Chanyeol hyung menghajarnya habis-babisan tadi,,kau tak lihat tubuh Kyungsoo hyung penuh bercak merah" baekhyun menggeleng,,

" sudahlah jangan difikirkan, bukankah kau lelah, tidurlah,,," kai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat dan menaikan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka , bersiap menuju alam mimpi, namun hati Baekhyun masih di penuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan Kyungsoo yang membentaknya cukup keras saat di kamar pub malam tadi

_**" AKU MEMINTA PENJELASAN DARIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN"**_

_**Braaak**_

" _**apa yang kau lakukan disini,, ikut aku,,," chanyeol datang tak lama setelah kyungsoo mengintrupsi kegiatan baekhyun dan juga kai**_

" _**lepaskan aku brengsek"**_

" _**diam,, dan ikut aku"**_

_apa mungkin kyungsoo sudah tahu ,bahwa aku mantan namjachingu kekasihnya_?.

Dan Baekyunpun memejamkan matanya dengan hati yang penuh tanya dan rasa bersalah

"eunghhh" lenguh luhan

"Sudah bangun, baby,,?"

_**Chu :***_

Kris Mengecup kening Luhan penuh sayang, bukannya menjawab Luhan malah berteriak, kedua mata rusanya membulat sempurna

"DASAR MESUM!,,,,, PAKAI DULU BAJUMU ,,KALAU BAEKHYUN LIHAT BAGAIMANA!"

"Kau sendiri tidak memakai baju sayang,,,, lagi pula sepertinya Baekhyun tidak pulang semalam,," Kris mengelus pipi luhan yang kini memerah dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hah,, kau membuat baekki jadi kabur kan,,padahal semalam aku sempat melihatnya mematung di kamar kita bodohnya aku tak bisa menghentikan kegiatanmu di hadapan baekki?" ucap Luhan dengan kesal. Wajahnya masih memerah parah.

"Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan membuatmu menjerit nikmat karnaku, aku juga tahu dia pulang bersama mantan kekasihmu yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasih baekki, aku tidak peduli,,karna kau milikku dan tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun,"

"Dasar bodoh."cibir Luhan sambil memukul dada bidang Kris

"Padahal semalam kau mendesahkan namaku berulang-ulang."

"C-cukup..."

"Jadi?" Kris kembali mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut, "kita ini sepasang _**suami istri**_, benar?"

Luhan diam saja tak menjawab dan malah mengesek-gesekan pipinya dengan dada Kris membuat kris terkikik geli.

"Masih sakit tidak?"tanya kris

"haruskan aku menjawabnya?," Luhan melontarkan tatapan sebalnya pada Kris,

"Bercinta denganmu memang menyebalkan Kris." Dan membalikan badannya membelakangi Kris

"Bukankah kau suka saat aku gagahi? Lihat sekelilingmu tidakkah kau mencium bau sperma dan juga sprei penuh noda cairan putih kita."

"cukup,,diamlah." Wajah Luhan merah padam.

kris hanya menyeringai memandang Luhan yang kini tersipu malu

'Malu tapi mau' itu.

"Aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu luhan ,,, Dengan tulus dan jangan pernah katakan kata perceraian lagi,,aku tidak mau" kris membelai leher luhan.

"Aku membencimu karna kau membiarkanku tinggal sendiri di beijing."

"Tapi semalam kau mengaku mencintaiku,,,."

"Aku tidak ingat." Luhan pouting dan kris memeluk tubuhnya dengan segera sambil terkekeh

menyeringai kepada luhan yang sedang merajuk itu.

Sepertinya otak mesumnya kembali terbangun.

"Biar kubuat kau ingat."

"KKr-Krissss—"

Dan kembalilah terdengar desahan kenikmatan di pagi buta ituantara Kris dan Luhan.

**~o0o~**

"_kau dimana?"_

"_di apartemen namjachinguku,, kenapa,, dan ini siapa?"tanya Baekhyun karna no baru yang menelponenya itu tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu kepadanya, dan bodohnya Baekhyun mengangkat telphone yang tak di kenalnya dan juga menjawabnya, engtahlah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat itu, yang jelas ia tak mau ambil pusing saat sambungan itu terputus_

Untung Kai berangkat ke kampus jika tidak, matilah namja yang menelphonya tadi , Kai sangat posesif terhaap Baekhyun, sekarang saja kai mengurung Baekhyun di apartemenya saat ia ke kampus dan Baekhyun yang tidak masuk karna ia bilang tubuhnya pada sakit. Alesan,_._

_._

_._

"_Kau ?" pekik baekhyun karna mendapati chanyeol berdiri tegap di hadapannya saat ia membuka pintu apartemen Kai_

_" ya,,aku,," suara itu,,suara berat itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding_

_" aku yang menghubungimu tadi..." Baekhyun melangkah mundur saat chanyeol masuk perlahan tanpa seijinya, otak Baekhyun tak bisa berkerja dengan benar mendapati namja yang dulu sangat berharga bagi dirinya dan juga membuat hatinya sakit dan hidupnya kacau kini kembali di hadapannya_

_'' ma-mau apa kau ..?"_

Chanyoel menatap tubuh baekhyun dari aujung rambut sampai ujun kaki, SEXY.

Dengan pakaian minim—sebuah kaus oblong yang cukup tipis seatas pahanya,memperlihatkan tonjolan di bagian dadanya, serta celana boxer ketat yang mencetak bokongnya dengan

'' kau masih semakin cantik setelah putus denganku, ku dengar kau adalah primadona di club malam milik kakak iparmu,,, serendah itukah dirimu,,,kenapa kai mau dengan namja sepertimu"

" tutup mulutmu,,," teriak Baekhyun

" kau terlihat semakin menggoda di bandingan dulu Byun Baekhyun,," Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, park Canyeol?"_

"_Aku?"_

_Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan mata kelamnya, "kau tahu,,,, aku ingin tubuhmu kembali padaku, bukan untuk Kim Jongin itu?"_

"_E-eh—"_

"_Kenapa,,, bukankah kau menyukai sentuhan?"_

"_A-aku tidak mau...kau dengar,,aku tidak mau"_

"_bukan itu jawaban yang kuharapkan darimu Byun Baekhyun,,,kau sadar tidak, semalam kau membuatku hampir gila menonton secara geratis adegan ranjangmu bersama Kai di hadapanku dan sukses membuat aku dan Kyungsoo hampir putus karnamu."_

_Baekhyun terdiam, jadi semalam apa yang ia ikirkan benar, Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya_

"_Terserah apa katamu Chanyeol-ah,,, kai adalah namjachingukua, terserah aku mau melakukan apa dengannya..."_

"_..."_

_Mereka berdua tertelan suasana sunyi._

_Hening melanda_

"_Kau...bertingkah seperti seorang pelacur?"_

"_Eh...maksudmu apa?, bukankah kau dan Kyungsoo juga tak jauh beda"_

_chanyeol menyeringai _

"_A-ap—"tanya Baekhyun saat melihat tatapan lapar Chanyeol di hadapannya , memandangnya seduktif dari atas dan kebawah, dari situ baekhyun merutuki kecerobohannya yang tak sempat mengganti baju saat membukakan pintu tadi._

"_...puaskan aku,,,seperti kau memuaskan aku dulu saat aku menjadi kekasihmu,"_

"_H-hah,,kau gila?"_

"_Puaskan aku, bukankah kau juga melakukannya dengan namja lain selama kau putus denganku sebelum kau bersama kai." chanyeol menghujamkan tatapan dingin pada iris baekhyun _

"_..."baekhyun terdiam, ia memang meenyukai sebuah sentuhan dan tak sembarang lelaki dapat menyentuh tubuh mulusnya seperti kai, apakah begitu juga dapat di sebut pelacur, dan bukankah chanyeol juga ikut andil dalam hal ini karna dialah yang mengenalkan sex kepada baekhyun hingga kini baekhyun terjerat oleh kenikmatannya_

"_Bukankah bercumbu dengan orang asing itu sama saja dengan seorang pelacur?"_

_Pernyataan chanyeol begitu menohok hati Baekhyun_

"_Jadi, bagaimana byun-baekhyun." Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan menghina, _

_"kau tahu,,aku tidak suka kai menjamah tubuhmu,,aku benci melihatnya,, dan ,,jangan salahkan aku jika aku bertindak sesuatu yang menyakitimu,,,," Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang._

Baekhyun mendengus pelan

Bisa-bisanya chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu, kasihan sekali kyungsoo memiliki kekasih brengsek seperti park chanyeol, _challange kepada Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan sentuhannya kembali._

Baekhyun tahu sekarang,Bahwa sejak dulu, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mencintainya sepenuh menjadikannya bahan _pemuas nafsu_, _**brengsek.**_

'' brengsek ,,kau bahkan membuangku"

"Bisa kita _skip_ dulu pertanyaan macam itu?" chanyeol mengelak.

"Tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menanyakan itu,maukah kau memuaskan ku lagi" Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak,

"tidak akan, sudah kubilang bukan,,dan berhenti memintaku melakukannya brengsek."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku berhenti?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku _mantan kekasihmu_, namja yang pernah kau cintai"

" yahh kau benar aku mencintaimu tapi dulu, dan kau juga memang mantan kekasihku ,,jadi tak seharusnya kau memintaku melakukannya.,..bodoh"

" seharusnya dari dulu aku tetap mempertahankanmu . hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu. Bukan orang-orang bejat di luar sana yang haus akan pemuasan sentuhanmu dan desahanmu..aku benci Kai juga menyadari begitu menggodanya dirimu ,,, KAI.,,aku membencinya" Chanyeol menarik napas.

"Jujur, aku cemburu pada perhatian yang kau tumpahkan pada Kai."

" cukup,, Park Chanyeol"

_**TBC**_

Lalalalalallaallalaalaal TBC sesaaaaaat hahahhahaahaha.. NC ChanBaek di chap depan ajah yahh,, bareng Chansoo Juga,, jadi bagi kalian yang ngeship Chan Baek sama Chansoo ayoooo merapatt di chap depan #PLAKKKK,,

ARRGGGGG TIDAK ,,,,JANGAN BUNUH OVAY

BALAS **REVIEW** DULU AKH,,,

**minchanchans** :: okok makasih atas masukannya, dan juga maaf jika di chap ini juga banyak kesalahan bahasa dan pengetikan, Ovay MALAS edit hahah harap maklum , Ovay masih abal-abal buat jadi Author :D

**Byun JinkiWook** :: ne chingu,, gwenchana,,,kalo Ovay bilang sih reaksi Kai bakal Biasa J kayaknya Yha,, kalo Kyungsoo KHASS dengan O.O miliknya,,hahhaha

Chanyeol bakAL Ovay bikin Bejad AKHH,, AHAHHAH #

**SehunBubbleTea1294**:: MAAF chingu,, flashback kailunya Cuma SECUIL,, heheheh otak Ovay lagi gak CONECK,, heheh

:: Ovay malah mau nistain BaekYeol #kaburrrr

**BACON506** :: ne,, cinta penuh cabang ini namanya,,kaya persimpangan jalan hahah, eummm bisa jadi atau Mungkin wakwak, tapi makasih yahh udah baca FF AKU KAWANNNNNNNNN #KISS N #HUG

**ssnowish** :: PLINPLAN DIA,,,maunya sama Ovay katanya #ditimpuk QAQ ,, ITU-ITU BEGIMANA KrisHan Nc,,, cukup Memuaskan Atau Lumayan,, hehe, atau BIASA AJA, T_T

**ockta1810** :: SOO bakal mutilasi ci bebek, lalu di SATE,, hahahahha #kejem #biarin,,tapi otaku masih gelap buat chap depan mu di gimanain yah,,, hadehhhh

**baeksinchan**:: okok chanbaek, chap depan okok siap, Ovay lagi males nistain si NAGA,,, hehe dan maaf jika lanjutannya lamaaaaaaaaaaa sekali, hihi

**kaibaekshipper** : tyusss tyuss #ngalebay,,, kali ini HOT tidak ,, #kagak

ok cukup otaklagi gak coneck buatbikin yadongan heheheh tapi jadinya malah begini,, hadeh


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE IS SEX or SEX IS LOVE**

**_Warning Crack Pairs NC 21_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_KaiBaek^KrisHan^ChanSoo_**

**_Sligh_ KaiLu^ChanBaek_**

**_[~Ovay~]_**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**NO COPYCAT**

**NO COPAS**

**DAN SEBANGSANYA**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING N' NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**LISoSIL**

_Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan mata kelamnya, "kau tahu,,,, aku ingin tubuhmu kembali padaku, bukan untuk Kim Jongin itu?"_

"_E-eh—"_

"_Kenapa,,, bukankah kau menyukai sentuhan?"_

"_A-aku tidak mau...kau dengar,,aku tidak mau"_

"_bukan itu jawaban yang kuharapkan darimu Byun Baekhyun,,,kau sadar tidak, semalam kau membuatku hampir gila menonton secara geratis adegan ranjangmu bersama Kai di hadapanku dan sukses membuat aku dan Kyungsoo hampir putus karnamu."_

_Baekhyun terdiam, jadi semalam apa yang ia Pikirkan benar, Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya_

"_Terserah apa katamu Chanyeol-ah,,, Kai adalah namjachingukua, terserah aku mau melakukan apa dengannya..."_

"_..."_

_Mereka berdua tertelan suasana sunyi._

_Hening melanda_

"_Kau...bertingkah seperti seorang pelacur?"_

"_Eh...maksudmu apa?, bukankah kau dan Kyungsoo juga tak jauh beda"_

_Chanyeol menyeringai_

"_A-ap—"tanya Baekhyun saat melihat tatapan lapar Chanyeol di hadapannya , memandangnya seduktif dari atas dan kebawah, dari situ baekhyun merutuki kecerobohannya yang tak sempat mengganti baju saat membukakan pintu tadi._

"_...puaskan aku,,,seperti kau memuaskan aku dulu saat aku menjadi kekasihmu,puaskan aku seperti kau memuaskan Kai,,"_

"_H-hah,,kau gila?"_

"_Puaskan aku, bukankah kau juga melakukannya dengan namja lain selama kau putus denganku sebelum kau bersama Kai" Chanyeol menghujamkan tatapan dingin pada iris Baekhyun_

"_..." Baekhyun terdiam, ia memang meenyukai sebuah sentuhan dan tak sembarang lelaki dapat menyentuh tubuh mulusnya seperti Kai, apakah begitu juga dapat di sebut pelacur, dan bukankah Chanyeol juga ikut andil dalam hal ini karna dialah yang mengenalkan sex kepada Baekhyun hingga kini Baekhyun terjerat oleh kenikmatannya_

"_Bukankah bercumbu dengan orang asing itu sama saja dengan seorang pelacur?"_

_Pernyataan Chanyeol begitu menohok hati Baekhyun_

"_Jadi, bagaimana Byun-Baekhyun." Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan menghina,_

_"kau tahu,,aku tidak suka Kai menjamah tubuhmu,,aku benci melihatnya,, dan ,,jangan salahkan aku jika aku bertindak sesuatu yang menyakitimu,,,," Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang._

Baekhyun mendengus pelan

Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu, kasihan sekali Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih brengsek seperti Cark chanyeol, _challange kepada Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan sentuhannya kembali._

Baekhyun tahu sekarang,Bahwa sejak dulu, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mencintainya sepenuh menjadikannya bahan pemuas nafsu, **brengsek.**

'' brengsek ,,kau bahkan membuangku"

"Bisa kita _skip_ dulu pertanyaan Macam itu?" Chanyeol mengelak.

"Tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menanyakan itu,maukah kau memuaskan ku lagi" Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak,

"tidak akan, sudah kubilang bukan,,dan berhenti memintaku melakukannya brengsek."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku berhenti?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku mantan kekasihmu, namja yang pernah kau cintai"

" yahh kau benar aku mencintaimu tapi dulu, dan kau juga memang mantan kekasihku ,,jadi tak seharusnya kau memintaku melakukannya.,..bodoh"

" seharusnya dari dulu aku tetap mempertahankanmu . hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu. Bukan orang-orang bejat di luar sana yang haus akan pemuasan sentuhanmu dan desahanmu..aku benci kai juga menyadari begitu menggodanya dirimu ,,, KAI.,,aku membencinya" Chanyeol menarik napas.

"Jujur, aku cemburu pada perhatian yang kau tumpahkan pada Kai."

" cukup,, Park Chanyeol"

"buiankah kau masih mencintaiku Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa protes." Baekhyum menatap Chanyeol dengan dengan tajam.

" yahh kau benar,, tapi itu dulu, sebelum kau meninggalkanku,,,dan sekarang tubuhku hanya untuk Kai,, kau dengar itu baik-baik"

"Apa kau tahu bahwa,,bahwa Kai-mu itu,,, adalah kekasih Luhan hyungmu dulu"

DEG

Baekhyun menatap ChanyeoL dengan maksudnya Chanyeol mengatakan itu

"dan ku rasa kau tidak tahu akan hal itu Baekhyun,,, sepertinya mereka juga masih saling mencintai,,, bukankah kita sama,, jadi,apa salahnya jika kau tidur dengan ku dan memuaskanku lagi"

" omong kosong" bentak Baekhyun

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku menyentuhmu lagi,,ayolah,kau akan menikmatinya Baekhyun,,?" Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun

"Jaga ucapanmu,."

Chanyeol diam, mengeluarkan tatapan tajam menusuk ke lantai di kembali menatap Baekhyun tajam

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan mempermainkan jalan hidupku seperti ini dengan mempertemukanmu denganku yang hanya membuat luka dan merusak hidupku. Hubungan Luhan hyung dan Kai,, Aku bahkan sudah menyadarinya,,,perubahan sikap Luhan hyung saat menatap Kai, dan tatapan Kai yang menyiratkan luka saat melihat Luhan hyung, aku rasa aku dan Kai memiliki masa lalu yang jahat yang tak pantas untuk di ingat apalagi di kenang, lagi pula, Luhan hyung sudah bersama Kris sekarang dan Kai pun sudah bersamaku, jadi,,kau,, setialah terhadap kekasihmu,, hentikan permainan bodohmu Park Chanyeol

"Shh..." Chanyeol mendesis. Menahan amarah yang membuncah

"Tapi aku pikir, Tuhan sengaja mempermainkan takdir kita, agar aku dapat menikmati tubuhmu. Membantumu mengenal nikmatnya dunia itu seperti apa,,,, mengangkat Byun Baekhyun si **nerd** menjadi primadona ,keluar dari lingkaran pemikiran yang sempit dan tidak berdasar ini untuk melihat indahnya dunia !" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya tanpa bisa Baekhyun hindari karna tubuhnya sudah membentur tembok,

Chanyeol Menarik sedikit kasar rambut Baekhyun agar kepala Baekhyun sejajar dengan tatapan matanya.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti apa arti dari kata 'tulus' heh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Chanyeol,,tapi sekali lagi aku katakan, itu dulu"

" diam dan tutup mulutmu Byun Baekhyun,,,, kau tahu aku merasa cemburu pada Kai, yang selalu mendapat sentuhan darimu."

"Kau hanya mencintai tubuhku Yeolli,,hiks, tidak dengan diriku seutuhnya."

"_Fuck_." Chanyeol mengumpat pelan.

"Aku benar kan?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun justru menyulut api dalam minyak tanah pada diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Selain berpikiran sempit, mungkin kau juga mulai gila. Ingat kekasihmu,, Kyungsoo terlalu baik padamu"

"Karena aku gila, dan kau yang membuatku gila,,, persetan dengan yang namanya perasaan yang jelas ,saat ini aku mengiginkanmu,"

"Kau—mmmpsshh!"

Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun, mengecapnya dengan bibirnya.

"Emph!"

"Kau sudah banyak bicara hari ini," Chanyeol berucap di tengah pergulatan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Bereskan urusanmu denganku, Byunbaek

"Euhn..."

Sapuan bibir Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun. Gigitan yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendesah tak di bilang bukan sebelumnya, bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai sentuhan, maka, iapun tak bisa mengelak lagi saat seseorang menyentuh titik sensitifnya

"Ah-Ahnn...Akhh"

"Kau milikku, sekarang?" ciuman Bhanyeol mulai turun ke dada baekhyun

"Ahhnn..."

Ciuman Chanyeol mulai naik keleher jenjang Baekhyun , memeluk tubuh baekhyun semakin rapat dan begitu erat.

" Eumhh" Chanyeol menggigit cuping telinga Baekhyun, membuat empunya menjerit kecil,

"kau tidak boleh menyentuh dan disentuh orang lain, kau hanya boleh menyentuhku. Dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

" Kau gila,, tid,,Akhh.." Terlambat Baekhyun menamatkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol menciumi lehernya, menggelitiknya dengan jari-jari lentiknya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Eumhh..."

"A-AKH!" Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas gigi dan bercak merah di leher putih mulus itu.

"...hiks...hiks...k-kau...kejam..."

"berhenti menangis,,, keluarkan desahanmu yang memabukan itu,,Byunbaek ouchh"

"...u-ukh.,Aku menyesal hiks...Ahh,, Pernah .mhen...cintaimu, brhengsek..." Suara Baekhyun nyaris tersamarkan isakannya.

"Begitu? Oh benar, cintamu hanya untuk kai-mu sajakan,, benar begitu?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dalam hati ia berkata dan terus berdoa dalam hatinya Kai pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan melepaskannya dari jeratan setan seorang Park Chanyeol

"A-akh!" Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"teruslah mendesah Baekhyun,"

"T-tidak akhhhh..."

"Jangan membantah," Chanyeol menjilat air mata Baekhyun.

"Nikmati saja perbuatan '**klien lama **mu ini, Byun Baekhyun."

"A-AHNN..." erang Baekhyun sambil mendongakan wajahnya

"Baekhyunie,,,,akhhhh..." tangan Chanyeol masih setia memilin-milin puting Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerang dan mengelengkan kepalanya tak tahan akan sentuhan Chanyeol

"chan—yeolli,,mmphh...AAHNNN!"

"Kau menikmati perlakuanku kan? Dasar nakal,"

"Euhhnn...jangan ,,menghhh akhh godaku,,Akhh"

"Hm...Baekki,," gerakan Chanyeol semakin brutal ,ia semakin menggejot tubuh Baekhyun tak beraturan membentur titik terdalam Baekhyun dengan telak dan kasar

"A-AKH CHANYEOLL! SAKIT! KAU,,,,AKHHH ,,, BRENGSEK!"

"Tapi kau menyukai sentuhan si brengsek ini bukan,, mmphhh,"

"A-AHHN! Chan—Chanyeoll,,CHANYEOLLL!"

"Terus keluarkan desahan nikmatmu itu, Baekki,,Akh,,"

"A-AHHNN—BRENGSEKK KAU"

"CHANYEOLLLLLL..AKHHH"

"Hmph," Chanyeol mendengus menahan tawa"Lihat, baru sebentar kau sudah ejakulasi,"

"Hah...ha...k-kau...brengsek, HAH,,Chanyeol ,,hah,,hahh..."

"Sebrengsek-brengseknya aku, bukankah kau menikmati perlakuan si brengsek ini?"

"S-sial...kau,,badjingan" Chanyeol malah melebarkan senyumnya dan mengelus penis mungil milik Baekhyun,

"lihtlah...adikmu terbangun lagi , Baekhyun..."

"J-JANGAN PEGANG,,,JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARINYA!"

"Kenapa kau begitu panik?" Seketik tubuh Bekhyun merinding, ini bukan bertanda baik, namun ia juga tak mengelak ia menyukai sentuhan seorang Park Chanyeol

"Kau belum memuaskan aku," bisik Chanyeol lagi sambil menjilat telinga Baekhyun

"_Fuck_." Baekhyun mengumpat pelan, menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Aku mulai,,,baby."

"A-AKH!"

"Shhhhhh,,,kau semakin,,mphh,, nikmath akhh Baekki,,..."

"AAKKH! _SHIT!_ SIALAN KAU, CHAN-yeoll,,Akhh!"

. "Sudah lama tidak bermain denganmu, Baekki,,,aku merindukannya!"

Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya dapat mematung melihat pemandanga yang sangat menyakitkan matanya,, terutama,, hatinya ,,,,

" brengsek,,,kau Park Chanyeol" ia mengepalkan tangannya, baru saja semalam Chanyeol meminta maaf dan sekarang ia malah melakukan sex kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya,Byun Baekhyun, Cih,, murahan

"Akh,,,, kyungsoo, !" pekik baekhyun saat manik matanya menangkap sosok mungil itu yang tengah terdiam tanpa berkedip ke arahnya, Baekhyun tahu, Kyunghsoo pasti sangat terpukul menyaksikan hal seperti ini secara live di hadapannya,

chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik penisnya dari hole Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengerang " baby,,, kau disini,, eumm,," Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya yang full naked dan penis yang masih mengacung

Plaaakkk

" brengsek... kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Park Chanyeol,,"

Chanyeol menanggapi ucapandan tamparan Kyungsoo yang penuh luka itu dengan sebuah senyuman " ayo,,, kita main bertiga pasti akan sangat ,menyenangkan,,," mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, begitupun juga Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas sofa _'kau gila park chanyeol_'batin Baekhyun

"mau kan, sayang?" ucapnya lagi, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah itu meremehkan ,

Tangan Chanyeol yang nakal mulai mengerayangi selangkangan Kyungsoo dan meremas benda yang tersembunyi di tengah selangkangan itu

Kyungso tidak menjawab. Dia malah mendorong Chanyeol sampai terjatuh di atas lantai yang dingin itu . Kyungsoo lalu berdiri mengangkangi pinggang Chanyeol membuka kaosnya dan juga celananya , hatinya sudah terbakar emosi, Kyungsoo takan membiarkan kekasihnya bercinta dengan namja lain , maka dari itu Kyungsoo juga harus memuaskan kekasihnya itu agar tidak berpaling, setelah fuLL naked Kyungsoo lalu perlahan duduk, membenamkan penis kekasihnya dalam holenya. "Oooohhh… Ssssshhhh" desis Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah , ini gula

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika keseluruhan penis besar Chanyeol bersarang dalam lubang surganya.

Chanyeol menundukan tubuhnya , sdan menempelkan wajahnya di dada Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang, menyibak bongkahan pantaT kyungsoo .

Chanyeol menyeringai

_**BlesSS**_

Penis besar itu pun membobol anus Kyungsoo dengan telak.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" pekik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mengedutkan otot-ototnya di bawah sana.

"Move, changi! Nikmati tubuhku!" ujar Kyungsoo.

Dan kemudian Kedua pria namja itu pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya liar. Kedutan otot hole Kyungsoo sungguh memanjakan kejantanan milik Chanyeol.

"Aaaaahhh… Ahhh…" desah kedua namja itu saling bersahutan.

"Fuck! FUUUUUCK meee!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Ooooohhh… Yeeesssshhh! Aku… Akhhhuuuu… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" teriak Chanyeol tidak tahan.

"CHANNIEE,,,, OUCHHHH!" Disusul oleh teriakan Kyungsoo. Tubuh Baekhyun merinding saat mendengarnya dan melihat Cairan cinta mereka menyembur,

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah menjilat-jilat puting Kyungsoo yang berlumuran sperma. Benar-benar kenikmatan ganda untuk Kyungsoo.

Nafas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terengah, perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh Pinggang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya menghiraukan dinginnya lantai marmer dan menjadi alas berbaringnya saat ini

Baekhyun mencibir dan perlahan melangkah melewati pasangan kekasih itu . Hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

" kau mau kemana..?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat

" membersihkan diriku sebelum Kai mengetahuinya,,,"

Sreeeet

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga terduduk di sebelahnya dan Kyungsoo

Chanyeol tersenyum iblis ke arah Baekhyun. "Doggy yuk,aku ingin merasakan gaya bercintamu dengan Kai saat di club malam itu!"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung merinding, tubuhnya menegang. Belum sempat ia menolak tangan Chanyeol dengan cekatan membalik tubuhnya , memposisikan tubuhnya menungging. Chanyeol pun kembali memasukkan penisnya ke hole hangat Baekhyun lagi lalu mulai menggerakkannya dengan cepat.

"Ooooohh… Oooooh…" erang Baekhyun dan menundukan wajahnya saat Chanyeol mengujam holenya begitu brutal dan ganas

Tangan Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu mulai me remat dada Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaaahhhh…" Baekhyum memegangi tangan Chanyeol, membuatnya merapat dengan nipplenya yang sudah permainan merekapun di mulai lagi

"Enggghh…" namja bermata bulat itu nampak memasukkan dua jarinya sambil menonton live show kekasihnya di depannya di depannya

"Yeeeaaaaah… Ahhh… moreeee…" desah Baekhyun yang mulai menikmati permainan Chanyeol

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh… Ahhh…" desah Kyungsoo, sambil memasukan tiga jarinya kedalam holenya membayangkan sebentuk penis besar keluar masuk lubangnya, memanjanya dan membawanya ke surga dunia yang memabukan.

"kyugiehh…" panggil Chanyeol kepada kekasihnya. Namja itu menghentikan gerakannya lalu mengganti posisi Baekhyun yang masih terengah menahan nafsu yang membucah menjadi terlentang "Sini!" pinta Chanyeol .

kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kedua insan itu. Seolah mengerti, dia menungging di hadapan Chanyeol dan menghadap wajah Baekhyun di bawahnya

"more,,,," pinta Baekhyun Saat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan in outnya. Chanyeol pun bergerak kembali.

"Ssssssshhhh…" desis Chanyeol menikmati kehangatan hole hangat Baekhyun yang menjepit kejantanannya.

Sedangkan tangannya terus menyentuh titip sensitif Kyungsoo "Yaaaaaahhh…" desah Kyungsoo saat jari jari Chanyeol mengoyak dengan jigjag holenya yang mulai berkedut, Matanya memejam erat kepalanya mendongak. Tangan Chanyeol melesak ke dalam lubang holenya begitu baekhyun di bawahnya masih setia memejamkan matanya

"AAAAAHHH… Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun keras. Ketika mendengar pekikan itu, Chanyeol malah semakin semangat mengerjai hole Baekhyun dan juga mengaduk-aduk hole Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya. Sesekali Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat ketika tangan Chanyeol masuk menumbuk telak titik sensitifnya.

" akhhhh,,, YEOLLLIIII" jerit Baekhyun mencapai puncak klimaksnya ,,, Chanyeol menyeringai merasa dirinya memang seorang seme sejati mengagahi dua namja manis sekaligus di hadapannya

"Aaaaaaaahhh… Chaniiieee!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika dirasanya bibir Chanyeol bermain di holenya. Kyungsoo memegang kepala Chanyeol dan mendekatkannya pada penisnya.

"Makan dan kulum dia Chanie!" ucap kyungsoo, seolah mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang surga kekasihnya. Membuat Kyungsoo kelojotan seperti ikan lele yang loncat dari air.

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari hole Kyungsoo lalu mencabut penisnya dari hole Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengerti. Giliran Kyungsoo untuk di majakan, dan Baekhyunpun duduk sofa tempat mereka nge-sex tadi bersama Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar kaki Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengocok penisnya sebentar, lalu memaSukkannya ke dalam hole ketat Kyungsoo.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…" desah keduanya. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Chanyeol segera menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat batang tegak kebanggaannya bergerak keluar masuk di hole kemerahan milik Kyungsoo.

"Fuck, me! Fuck me!" jerit Kyungsoo. Pinggulnya bergerak sesuai ritme gerak pinggul Chanyeol

Di sandaran sofa, Baekhyun yang sudah memakai kembali kaosnya hanya menatap bosan adegan mesum di hadapannya, live show geratis yang sangat jarang dilihatnya, ia mengecek celana yang baru jaga ia pakai itu sejenak, rasanya sempit, adiknya sudah meneggang kembali

Greeeb

Badan Baekhyun menegang ketika sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya. Telapak tangan kiri meremas dadanya sementara yang kanan mengocok penis kecil Baekhyun.

" Kaii,," tubuh Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang.

" Mau Main denganku, baby!" bisik kai begitu menjilat telinga kekasihnya dengan seduktif

Baekhyun mendesah. "yah,,, puaskan aku,! Puaskan lubangku sayang!" pintanya diantara desah.

Kai mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sebelum membiarkannya berdiri. Baekhyun langsung mengaitkan kaki kirinya ke pinggang Kai. Sementara tangan Kai mengangkat bokong Baekhyun hingga tubuh seksi itu terangkat.

Membawa Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, Kai tidak segila Chanyeol yang bisa bermain sex di sembarang tempat, dan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara sex mereka yang belum tuntas

_**Blessh**_

Penis Kai menghujam hole Baekhyun langsung ke g-spotnya.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!" Baekhyun mengerang dan meramat helaian rambut Kai.

Kai mendesis merasakan kehangatan dan kebasahan lubang hangat kekasihnya itu.

"Move, honey!" pinta Baekhyun . Kai menempelkan punggung telanjang Baekhyun ke sandaran ranjang dan mulai bergerak menghujam lubang Baekhyun yang tengah di pangkunya.

"Aaaaah… Aaaaaahhh…" desah Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Kai. Gerakan pinggul mereka pun sinkron demi mencapai nikmat duniawi.

"Ohhhhh…changi… Sempittthhhh… Enakkkhhh…akhhh ,,aku mau lagihh,, dan lagihh" desis Kai

" Genjottthhh terus…"

"fuck!" gumam Kai. Dia pun mempercepat gerak pinggulnya.

"Yesssshhhhh… Fuck your,,,mhh bitch with your,,akhh super cock…so hard,, more, baybehhh oooohhhhhh…akhh,,akhhh" racau Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhhh…CHANIEEEE …" desah Kyungsoo sambil memainkan niplenya sendiri. "AKU,,,keluaaaaaaarrrrhhh… Oooooooohhhh… OOOOOOHHHHHH…" badan Kyungsoo melengkung seiring menyemprotnya cairan dari penisnya.

"nado,,,aku keluarkan di dalam ne,,,?" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus bergerak.

"nde,,," jawab Kyungsoo. Dan tubuhnyapun nampak lemas.

"Aaaaaahhh… Aaaaaahhh…" cairan cinta merekapun menyemprot membasahi hole Kyungsoo.

Nafas keduanya masih terengah , mata Chanyeol mengedar melihat sekitar, tidak ada Baekhyun di sekitarnya,

" wae..?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat kekasihnya seperti mencari sesuatu

" Baekhyun tidak ada,,,"

" brengsek,,, kau bahkan masih mencarinya di hadapanku,,," Kyungsoo duduk dan memandang Chanyeol begitu tajam di tengah mengatir deru nafasnya

" aniyo,,aku hanya,,,"

"Oooooohhh… OOOOOOHHHH… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" pekik Baekhyun Kenikmatan ejakulasi juga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat di dekat mereka dengan bodoh

"Aaaaaahhh…akkhhhh" erang Kai, menyertai keluarnya cairan putih dari penisnya ,Cairan itu menetes pada saat Kai mencabut penisnya.

"Nikmat sekali sayang,,kau memang yang terbaik," gumam Baekhyun.

~o0o~

Ckleeekk

" kalian sudah selesay" ucap Chanyeol menatap jijik saat melihat Kai dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan bergelayutan maja di leher Baekhyun,, mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun membuat merek berjalan seperti robot,

Baekhyun terdiam, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu,, adegan gila yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo,,

" kalian membuat Baekhyunku menjadi semakin agresif saja.." jawab Kai dengan mengecup pipi Baekhyun

Kyungsoo yang juga menyadari satu kebodohan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. _Memuakan_, batinnya,

Chanyeol segera merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat

'' hentikan Park Chanyeol,," kesal Kyungsoo

" kau juga agresif sekali hari ini baby,," balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman khas miliknya

_Kenapa semuanya menjadi runyam seperti ini,,,,_

'' Kai,,, nikahi aku,,,,"

"MWO..."

..

..

..

..

..

**TBC**

HADEH saya bingun mau ngetik apa lagi,,,REVIEWWWWWWW ajah deh,

BIG THAKS -

**Reviews for ****Love Is Sex or Sex Is Love**

_**FSRifiqa**_

_**BBCnindy**_

_**Byun JinkiWook**_

_**yuunicorn**_

_**FranciscaGun03**_

_**pipip**_

_**utsukushii02**_

_**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**__**  
**_

_**kaibaekshipper**_

_**miszshanty05**_

_**gothiclolita89**_

_**ockta1810**_

_**Majey Jannah 97**_

MIANHE CHINGU UPDATE LAMA DAN HASILNYA MALAH MENGECEWAKAN,, #BOWWWWW 


End file.
